Accidentally In Love
by nellenora the explorer
Summary: ClivexFlora, the first fic I've ever uploaded, hope it's okay:) Occasional fluff and ooc-ness, plus the possibility of one or two OC's :), rated T, for swearing, violence, and potentially suggestiveness. Reviews and advice are always appreciated! x (Amazing cover done by xx-SugarPie-xx on deviantart! :D)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Okay, so this is my first proper fanfiction that I'm actually sharing (can you tell I've not done this before yet?), so, yeah... Um... Sorry if it's a little sucky, I really hope you like it:3 any reviews would be much appreciated, any advice even more, and uh... Thanks for taking the time to read it I guess ^_^ ~nellen x**

"Oh great," Flora muttered to herself, as she was carried along by the wave of busy shoppers, "first time out alone and I'm lost already…"

She followed the crowd along until she could see an exit, bursting away from the group into a slightly less packed alleyway.

How am I going to get out of this?

She couldn't ask the Professor, because that would be admitting defeat. She couldn't ask Luke, because he'd be useless and tell the professor, which would be just as bad. "I'll just go with it," she decided, a determined smile on her lips, "I'll get back eventually."

After a few more minutes (although to her it felt like hours), she found herself even more lost, and realised she would have to ask for directions.

If only the people weren't so scary, she wailed inwardly, as she scanned the shoppers for someone to ask. She had finally decided upon a friendly looking old woman with half-moon spectacles perched upon her nose, when she heard a voice.

"And I'd give up forever to touch you, 'cause I know that you feel me somehow", it sung. It was a pleasant, musical voice, and strangely familiar to the girl. Curiosity soon got the better of her, and she found herself drifting away from the old woman ,who'd caught her staring and was about to talk, and towards the sound of this music.

"You're the closest to Heaven that I'll ever be, and I don't want to go home right now," it continued, and as she got closer she began to hear the strumming of an acoustic guitar, and the powerful rawness of the voice. The sense of familiarity grew the nearer she got, and as the voice began to sing out a new line, she knew she wasn't far from it.

"And all I can taste is this moment, and all I can breathe is your life. Cause sooner or later it's over and I don't want to miss you tonight."

She squeezed her way through a final crowd, the centre of which was the source of the voice. She watched in awe, as the boy in the middle belted out a chorus.

"And I don't want the world to see me, 'cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am."

She stayed 'til he'd finished, applauding along with the rest of the audience. He thanked them as he picked up his bottle of water, kicking his cap as he did so. A cap which people soon filled with money, and he thanked them again as they left. Flora was about to step up and give him some change, when a large, pompous drunk man pushed her aside.

"Here's a fiver, I'll treble it if you sing Dr Jones for me and the boys."

The boy regarded him sceptically, then shrugged and shook the guy's hand. The man laughed, and the boy sighed and shook his head, trying to calm the embarrassment he could already feel threatening in his cheeks. He plastered a smile on his face before his fingers began plucking the first few strings, and he began to sing again.

"Dr Jones, Dr Jones, calling Dr Jones, Dr Jones Dr Jones wake up now!" he finished, pleased that it was over. The drunken man stumbled forward and handed him his prize, plus a "few tips from the lads for having the balls to do it."

Flora waited until the two had finished the exchange of money and small talk before plucking up the courage to step forward again.

"I'd love to know how you can make the change from a serious heartfelt song to cheesy 90s pop in such a short amount of time," she smiled, throwing him more change than she'd originally planned to. "Bit degrading isn't it?"

"Not really," the lad shrugged, taking another drink but never looking at her, "I mean, it pays the bills, and the people like it."

It was then that he glanced up; startled by the girl he was talking to.

"F-Flora? Is that you? Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry! For everything, for what I put you through that day. I- I was wrong, and ended up causing more trouble than I would have made up for anyway with my stupid idea of 'justice', and I'm so sorry for it. Please, please say you forgive me!"

"What are you..? Oh my God!" Flora gasped, as she realised who the boy was. Tall, with untidy brown hair and deep blue eyes, how could she ever have forgotten?

"Clive," she breathed, completely taken aback by his new appearance, not to mention his sudden apology.

"The one and only." A hint of a smile flickered on his scarlet lips, disappearing as soon as it formed. "I looked for you for so long since I got out. Every day I'd watch for a glimpse of you, just so I could apologise. I was beginning to give up not long ago, but guilt just doesn't go away, you know."

The girl didn't know what to say, somewhat touched by his desperation to say sorry. She knew she should still be angry, but he looked so genuinely remorseful, a mere shadow of the cocky singer she had seen here minutes ago.

"Oh Clive, come here," she relented, throwing her arms around him, receiving a few jeers and whoops from the pub across the road. "Of course I forgive you. I forgave you a long time ago." This was sort of true, as once the Professor had explained his reasons why he had done it, Flora felt more sympathy than anger for him. She too knew what it felt like to lose the people you love, and had longed to see him too. He didn't say anything, just hugged her back as though he'd never let go.

**Hope it was alright, I have a few more chapters saved to upload later, thanks for reading! :) x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks Lil, I'm glad someone else thinks the same way I do! ;) and thanks for the tip too, I'll try and get some more detail in the next chapters :)**

**Bit short I know, so I might upload one or two more chapters tonight~ nellen x**

"Thank you." He broke away from her, smiling and kissing her hand, "I'll sleep better tonight. Outside yeah, but better all the same."

"Outside?" Flora frowned, gently removing her hand from his grip. She was vaguely aware of the darkening sky, more focused on listening to his answer.

"Well yeah, why else would I do this?" He chuckled, tapping his guitar lightly with his foot.

"But you have a house…"

"Had," he corrected, "I had a house. But I couldn't exactly keep up with payments from behind bars could I? The repo guys took most of my stuff, apart from the clothes on my back. I've still got some money, enough to get by at least, but I've got a lot of debts to pay and stuff," he trailed off, shrugging nonchalantly. "I've done it a lot, 'sides, it's a nice night for it anyway."

It wasn't. It really wasn't.

"Well, stay with me then," Flora pleaded, already beginning to worry about him. She had a habit of that, worrying. Some might say she worried too much, although she'd always brush it off as being polite and caring.

"No, no, I couldn't, not after what I did," he replied quite firmly, as though convincing himself of it too. "If it gets bad I'll find a stranger's sofa to crash on, they seem to like me round here."

"Clive, please, stay at mine, just until you get sorted, please," she begged, genuinely concerned for his well-being now. She was only just beginning to take in his physical appearance properly since she'd met him again today, already a bit shocked at how thin he had gotten, and how pale and tired he looked. A few bruises littered his arms and neck, but he seemed concerned by none of this, quite content with his busking life.

He shook his head, "I can't. But can you promise me something?"

"Yes," she nodded, "anything."

Surely it wasn't right to be this nice to a kidnapper. But most kidnappers didn't apologise, she sighed inwardly, most kidnappers weren't Clive.

"Promise we can keep in touch, like, we can be friends and stuff," he smiled uncertainly, that same, hopeful smile he had worn a lot during this exchange.

"Obviously," she returned his smile, hugging him once more before checking her watch. "Oh my look at the time, I said I'd be back for five!" she wailed, turning to leave.

"I thought you lived alone now?" The lad frowned, catching her arm before she ran.

"I do, but the Professor said he would call at half past, ahh I can't remember which way I came from!"

"Well here, let me help you," Clive began gathering up his things, flashing her that smile again, "where do you live?"

"Harkley Lane," she mumbled, tightening her coat as a cool breeze picked up.

"Oh I know where that is, it's not far from here, come on," he took her hand, leading her gently away from the square, "I'll get you home."

* * *

"Thanks again, and please, if you ever need anything, just come here," Flora tried to smile again as they stood on her doorstep, but the worry was adamant in her voice.

"I will, and, thanks again for forgiving me," he returned her smile, kissing her hand once more, "goodbye, Flora, it was nice to see you."

"It was nice to see you too Clive."

The lad flashed her a final sad smile before turning to leave. Flora stood and watched him as he walked down the street, bag on his back and guitar on his shoulder.

"He'll be okay," she whispered to herself, closing the door softly behind her to prepare for her visitor, "he'll be okay."

* * *

Clive sighed, as he took a final look down Harkley Lane. He wished he had said yes to a bed for the night, he truly did. But he couldn't shake the guilt from his stomach, and as long as she was so nice to him, he doubted it would go away any time soon.

Guilt wasn't the only thing burning in his stomach however, hunger was present as usual. He began counting out the change he had successfully collected, then remembered the notes he'd received from the drunk. He pulled them from his pocket, trying to guess how many there were. There had to be at least 30 pounds worth there, sure, and he began to imagine what he could buy.

"No, I should save them…" He frowned, as his mind wandered past all the useful things he could get and straight to booze and food and cigarettes. He sighed, tucking the notes back into his pocket, "another night, perhaps."

He then returned to counting change, taking a fiver's worth of coins and putting the rest in with the notes.

"I should at least get another bottle of water for tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, the chapters seem to be getting shorter I know, I'm not sure whether to start combining some or not.. Also there is a bit of swearing this chapter, I'll try not to let it get out of hand :L ~nellen x**

"Don't wanna let you down, but I am hell-bound. Though this is all for you, don't wanna hide the truth. No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed. This is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come."

Flora followed Clive's voice through the streets once more, finding him back in the same little square by the pub. His bloodshot eyes brightened as he saw her, and now he sang with a smile on his face.

"When you feel my heat, look in to my eyes, it's where my demons hide; it's where my demons hide."

Flora sat down at one of the pub's tables to watch him finish. The pub was closed on Sundays, so she wouldn't be told off for not buying a drink. She remained there in silence until he'd finished that song, then another, then one more. He never came over to talk, just smiled her way and continued to sing, a distinctly cheerier tone to his voice now she had arrived. Finally, once he had finished his own rendition of 'Little Talks' by Of Monsters and Men, he drifted over to chat.

"You know, we never really got to talk properly yesterday," he smiled sadly, slipping into the seat opposite her. "I forgot to ask how you've been."

"Alright," she replied, a sudden shyness to her voice, "I've been lonely, but alright. You?"

"Well I've been doing fan-fucking-tastically, as I'm sure you can tell," he chuckled dryly, before giving his real answer. "Miserable, lonely, depressed, guilty, miserable, and guilty."

"You need to stop."

"What?" The boy's lips fell into a puzzled pout, "stop what?"

"You need to stop! Stop feeling so bad and beating yourself up," Flora wailed, although there was a hint of anger behind it. "You didn't sleep last night, I can tell, the circles under your eyes are darker than the night sky, and you're so thin it's frightening. Just stop punishing yourself for a stupid mistake!"

"Well cheers, I think you're beautiful too," he laughed, as the girl's cheeks glowed pink, "I'm fine, trust me. And I'm sorry, for being sorry. I'm still sorry for that too though, so, uh, sorry."

"You're impossible!" She yelled, throwing her hands up in exasperation, shuddering slightly as the cool breeze whistling through the square picked up it's pace.

"I can't help feeling this conversation would be better somewhere a little warmer, your shivering dear," Clive frowned thoughtfully, ignoring her frustrated cry. He slipped out of his coat, and draped it over her shoulders. "There, that's a little better."

He waited for Flora's reply, muttering quietly when nothing came, "well you're welcome then." His voice dripped with sarcasm, and Flora's smile echoed it as she finally thought of something to say. "Oh look, there he is. There's the sarky bugger we all know and love. But um, thanks for the coat."

"Didja miss me?" He winked with a cocky smile, taking up a more caring tone as he continued, "it's ok about the coat though, you looked cold, and I didn't really need it anyway."

He gasped in mock-shock as she flashed him a disbelieving look, "seriously! Feel how warm I am!"

Now it was Flora's turn to be shocked, as he pressed a gentle hand to her face. It was indeed very warm, almost feverish, but he seemed completely unfazed by it.

"Well, you are rather hot," she giggled in surprise, and his lips parted in a cheeky grin.

"I know, fricken gorgeous ain't I?" Their laughter rang around the little square, earning a few irritated glances from passing shoppers. She was still laughing as she prised his fingers from her cheek, stopping immediately as a cluster of scars caught her eye.

"Clive!" She gasped, staring wide-eyed at the marks, keeping a hold on his hand as she waited for an explanation.

"Prison's a depressing place," he shrugged, as though the lines meant nothing to him, "I would have done my wrists like a normal depressed person, but they watch out for stuff like that in there." He just didn't understand why she was so bothered, they weren't even that bad. Sure, some of them _were _a little deep, but they had healed up okay. She continued to stare, mouth opening and closing uselessly. She'd always hated cuts or blood, but for once it wasn't these that bothered her. It was the pattern they formed.

"B-but why...? Why are they...? Why is it an apple shape?"

**Uh-oh...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for taking the time to review, I'm glad other people love the ClivexFlora ship as much as I do :3 ~ nellen x**

"So I remembered to find you when I got out."

"What the hell Clive!?"

"Well," he sighed, looking around as he tried to think of a way to word it. "Well, I... I couldn't let myself forget you, a-and this was... I was gonna end it all, you know? But... But knowing I had to say sorry to you stopped me. This was the closest I..." he trailed off, realising he'd upset Flora. "Uh, needless to say it doesn't glow when I'm happy," he laughed nervously, a failed attempt to lighten the mood.

"Do they hurt?"

"Wh-what?" He mumbled, and she repeated herself a little louder.

"The scars, do they hurt?" She bit her lip as her fingers traced the faint marks, her question answered as he flinched.

"Just the top one, the stalk if you will, it um... Well um... It's more recent- oh no you're crying!" He yelped, desperately trying to think of something to stop the tears that trickled down her cheeks. He hurriedly began to brush them away, lifting her chin to face him. It was the look in her eyes that got to him, a pitiful look. A disappointed look.

"I promise, I'll be ok. Please don't cry sweetheart, please," he whispered, fighting back tears of his own. He had missed her so much from behind bars, like a whole in his heart, and seeing her so upset bothered him more than he had prepared for.

"Ok," she sniffed; wiping her eyes on her, well his, sleeve. "You're coat smells really nice, by the way."

"Wait, you went from tears to 'your coat smells nice' just like that?" He laughed in disbelief, "I mean, I hate seeing you cry, it's just-"

"It's just a talent," she giggled, wiping her eyes again, "I've always been good at subject changes."

"Well I'm certainly glad of it," and glad he was. He didn't think he could take her crying much longer, not without joining in himself.

"Speaking of talents, when did you become a singer?" She mused, fingers dancing across the wooden table. "A good singer."

"Busker," Clive corrected, "and to be honest I'm not quite sure. My cellmate used to sing a lot, and one time I joined in and he told me how good I was, and how, 'with a voice like that' I'd do well in the world outside. Well that was a load of balls."

"It wasn't really," Flora frowned at his tone, "I mean, you are really good, and you seem to be getting quite a bit for a busker."

"What was that?" He asked, "I mean, sorry, I didn't catch that."

"You get a lot of money considering you're not _actually _professional and such."

"No, the first thing."

"Oh," the girl smiled, cheeks a rosy pink, "I said you are really good. Really really good."

Clive returned her blush and smile, "thanks." He wasn't really sure why, but her compliment made his heart thud a little faster.

"No bother," she smiled curtly, gazing back down at her hands.

They sat for a moment in silence, and both would have been happy enough staying that way, if it wasn't for Clive's stomach.  
"Sorry," he mumbled with a sheepish grin after it growled hungrily, "I didn't really eat much last night."

"I can't imagine you would have out here, oh please stay at mine tonight! I hate thinking of you sleeping on the streets," she begged, determined to make sure he would be safe. He stared for a moment into her wide brown eyes. It broke his heart to say no.

"I'm sorry, just, not yet," he whispered, dropping his gaze and staring at his feet. "I just can't."

She bit her lip, face twisting into a frown, "at least let me buy you something to eat or a coffee or something."

"Well, a coffee would be nice," he admitted, prompting her to stand up beside him.

"Come on then, coffee it is," she beamed, taking him by the arm and dragging him away from the square.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yet another very short chapter. I suck at chapters :L ~ nellen x**

"Thank you, a-again," Clive murmured shyly, taking another sip of his drink. He could feel the warm liquid trickling down his throat, heating him from the inside out. He stared out of the café window, watching the hustle and bustle of the townsfolk rushing by, a feeling of light melancholy settling on him as he saw all the families walk past. He watched one particular couple holding hands with a little boy skipping between them a little longer than he intended to, but he couldn't help it. The boy didn't look much older than he was when his parents were torn away from him, and he shuddered at the memory.

"It's fine, are you alright?" He jumped as he felt his friend's (well he assumed they were friends now anyway) hand brush his own, spilling some of his coffee on the table.  
"Oh, uh, yeah, sorry," he flustered, wiping it up with a tissue.  
"You sure? You seemed a bit... Distracted..." she frowned, mopping up the drops he'd missed.

"Yeah, I am," he nodded shakily, trying his best to look it.

"Was it about them?" Flora asked, looking out at the couple herself.

"What?" he asked, a little shocked that she'd guess so quickly.

"I lost my parents when I was little too, you know," she sighed, resting her hand on his again, "I know how much it hurts to see all the happy families with both parents and children adored to no end and-"

"-And you're just sitting there, thinking of how it could have been you, yeah," he finished for her, and she nodded silently, letting go of his hand and sipping her hot chocolate.

"Don't let go," the boy murmured, but Flora didn't quite hear.

"What?"

"Nothing," Clive blushed furiously, annoyed at himself for even thinking such a thing let alone saying it. He retracted his hand from the table immediately, just in case the urge to ask arose again.

"Oh ok," she mumbled with a confused smile. She was sure she'd heard him say something. "_Oh well_," she thought, "_it was probably nothing_."

They parted on even better terms that evening, Clive having walked her home again, despite many protests.

"_I don't want you going out of your way, Clive."_

_"The streets are dangerous places for a pretty young thing such as yourself, Flora."_

His words were enough to keep her cheeks glowing rosy the entire walk home, but she was left somewhat disappointed as he rejected her offer of shelter again.

"I can't, I'm sorry, just not yet," he replied, shaking his head as he repeated his words from earlier, "I wouldn't mind my coat back though."

He grinned as her cheeks incinerated, slipping back into his coat once it had been returned.. "Goodnight Flora."

"See you around, Clive."


	6. Chapter 6

**Slightly longer than the last one :L, it's also just beginning to dawn on me that once all the chapters I have are up, I'll have to start writing to a better schedule, so I think I might start spacing them out a bit more, like one every couple of nights or something (because as one of my fanfic reading friends can tell you, I like to do things at a 'leisurely pace') hope that's okay :P ~ nellen x**

"Ugh..." Clive groaned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He yawned and stretched, sitting up on the park bench he had slept on.

"Flora would kill me if she knew," he chuckled to himself as he imagined the look on her face if she found out. "_Wait, no she wouldn't,"_ he thought, biting his inner lip, "_why would she care about you? You're street scum, an ex-con! She was only being nice because that's all she is!"_

He groaned again, closing his eyes as his head burned painfully. The hangovers never got better, that he'd realised after his tenth. At least he thought it was his tenth, he lost count after his, well, he just did. He rummaged through his rucksack, a tired smile working its way to his lips. Popping the silver foil of the paracetamol, he reminded himself to buy more as he unscrewed the lid of his water. He pulled a face as he swallowed the pill, "_well that's the headache sorted at least_." Now all he had to fix was his stomach, which still ached with hunger, and his appearance. Picking up his bag and guitar, he stumbled along the path to the public toilets. The splash of ice-cold water was a shock to his sleepy system, and he frowned as he inspected his face in the mirror. Running a hand across his unshaven face, he sighed as he discovered another cut on his lip. He was never sure how he acquired those, but they bothered him all the same. His skin was worse than normal today, the combination of a night of heavy drinking and not eating well having taken its toll. He was paper white, and the dark circles beneath his eyes appeared to be larger than ever. He knew what he was doing was wrong, but he couldn't control it anymore. Drinking took away some of the pain, and although he had tried on many occasion to stop, he almost always ended the night with a bottle of something in his hand. Whiskey was a favourite of his, although it was rare he could afford it.

He could deal with hangovers though. They were nothing compared to the nights themselves.

Fights were pretty common, and he was used to being thrown out of bars for brawling on a regular basis. One night stands weren't unusual either, "_one of the perks of being a singer"_ an inmate once said. Clive wouldn't necessarily call it a perk, although it had scored him shelter in the cold, dark winter time. He always felt guilty creeping out early the next morning, however, and tended to leave a note explaining how it _"just wasn't going to work,"_ and how he was _"totally out of it"_ when they'd gone back to hers. He'd vowed himself to quit sleeping around the day he met Flora again, and he was doing alright with it so far. Then again, he'd also vowed to cut back the alcohol, and that wasn't going quite so well.

The boy stared at his reflection only a little while longer, chewing on a mint to take away the bad taste of morning. Gathering up his things, he headed back towards the park. He wouldn't be busking today.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm baack *evil laugh* *coughs because sore throat* sorry about the wait, but here's some more story for you to feast your eyes on. I still haven't dealt with my short chapters problem, as I'm sure you can see, and I'm afraid my uploading may get a little slower, and I honestly can't thank those of you that have favourited, followed, and reviewed my fic enough. You're all awesome. 3 ~nellen ^_^ x**

_"That's weird,_" Flora frowned as she approached the square_, "no singing…"_

There was no Clive either, and it didn't take long (around ten minutes of waiting on the step of an unused shop building) for her to grow worried and restless.

_"I'll walk around a bit, maybe he's in one of the shops or something."_

After an hour of wandering and searching for her friend, Flora was beginning to give up. It was only when the landlady of the little pub in the square told her he sometimes liked to drift around the park when he wasn't busking that she found him.

"Flora-" The lad yelped in surprise as she threw her arms around his waist.

"It's stupid how much I worried when I couldn't find you," she mumbled, and the lad felt his cheeks go pink.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he smiled, holding her at arm's length, "I had a bit of a rough night, so I just decided to hang around here today."

"It's okay," she returned his smile, pulling him back into a hug.

"Ooft," he winced, chuckling lightly as he prised her arms from his torso, "be gentle please Flora, my gut's been kind of sore today and I wouldn't want to be sick in front of a lady."

Flora blushed, "I'm hardly a lady, and I'm sorry for hurting you." She rested a tender hand against his chest, the other sweeping the hair from his eyes. "You need a haircut."

"I know I do, my fringe is irritating," he paused to blow it from his forehead, setting the girl off in giggles, "and it's okay you weren't to know, and even if you aren't one just yet I'm sure you'll make a fine lady in the future. Oh dear, it seems I've made you blush," he laughed.

Him noticing only intensified the red in her cheeks, and she covered her face as they continued to glow.

"Stop it," she wailed, punching him jokingly in the abs. He bit his lip and doubled over, "owwww..."

"Oh God, I'm sorry! I forgot!" she gasped. She helped him stumble over to a bench, sitting him down and resting his head on her shoulder. He whimpered something quietly, and she had to ask him to repeat it to hear him.

"It's not your fault, I... I was drinking last night, and it obviously hasn't gone down very well."

This was true, and worried the usually resilient Clive. It worried Flora just as much, and she was even more persistent with her offer of somewhere to stay.

"Please, even if it's just on the sofa, for God's sake even if it's in the garden, please!"

"Flora, I-"

"-I'd be delighted to accept your kind offer of shelter and will sleep safely on your sofa tonight so you don't worry like crazy about where I am and if I'm cold or not."

"You're impossible," Clive laughed in exasperation, "fine, I will, but just this once."

"Yay," Flora beamed, leaping to her feet and yanking him up by the arm. "Get your **stuff** then, come on, before its dark!"


	8. Chapter 8

**So Flora finally got her way, and I'm sorta glad too. I felt a little bit mean keeping him out on the streets :L ~nellen :) x**

Flora's home was fairly large compared to the other houses down Harkley Lane, but it was very cosy all the same.

"I hope you're not allergic to pets," she had frowned as she pushed open the door and the two were almost knocked off their feet by an overly-affectionate labradoodle.

"Get lost Bruno, no one wants your cuddles," she sighed, shoving the dog back inside. He sat in his bed looking somewhat disheartened, and Clive made sure to ruffle the poor thing's ears as he walked past. A love of animals was one of the characteristics of Luke that he didn't have to pretend to have, and dogs were one of his favourites. The living room was also occupied, this time by a pair of cats curled up on the sofa.

"That's Spring and Cogg," Flora whispered so as not to wake them, blushing a little as she explained why, "I didn't want to forget the adventures I've had, so I named my pets from them. Laugh if you want, I know it's weird."

"It's not weird, and I'm not laughing," he whispered in return, "I think it's rather sweet."

Spring and Cogg had been very good friends to him after the accident, and he was a little bit touched that the girl had chosen the names for her tabbies, even if it didn't have anything to do with him.

He followed her past the sleeping pair and into the kitchen, where he soon met some more of her furry friends. Well, perhaps feathered would be more appropriate. Mystere and Pandora, two brightly coloured little birds that flittered cheerfully around their cage.

"Don't do that!"

The lad jumped as Flora caught him sticking the end of his finger through the bars to stroke one of them, stuttering nervously, "s-sorry!"

"It's alright; it's for your sake more than anything. They're beautiful creatures, but they don't half hurt when they nip," she chuckled, holding out her hand to show some scars of her own.

"Oh," the lad laughed, quite glad she had stopped him, "I'll bear that in mind."

"Speaking of bears…" Flora groaned as the tall scruffy frame of Bruno lumbered into the room. "Bruno for God's sake, I didn't buy you anything in town today! What do you want?"

The dog threw her a dirty look, then ambled over to Clive and nuzzled into his leg. He was almost the same height as the table the lad leaned against, but he was reassured that the beast was a _gentle giant._

"In fact, the only reason I talk to him like that is because he will limpet on to anything that treats him otherwise. I love him to pieces, but try watching a film with that fat git stretched across your body," she muttered. Clive laughed as the dog threw her yet another look and lay down, covering his feet entirely.

"Daft mutt," he grinned, tickling his fur. However, what had been cute and funny at first soon grew a little less so after a while, and he was kind of relieved when his friend shooed Bruno into another room.

"Begone, foul creature," she grinned, waving a biscuit in his face and throwing it into the hall. There was a skid and a thud as the dog found his treat, a hollow victory compared to being removed from the side of his new friend.

"Are you feeling better?" Flora asked quietly, sliding down into a seat and inviting Clive to do the same.

"A bit," he lied, a hand resting against his stomach beneath the table. He wasn't sure if he felt sick or hungry, or some kind of painful mix between the two. He felt it bubble dangerously, and knew immediately which it was.

"Um, could I use your bathroom for a sec?"

"Of course," the girl answered, concern in her eyes, "upstairs, first door on the left.

"Thanks," he sprinted away, one hand covering his mouth. He had only just reached the room when he collapsed to the floor, retching violently into the toilet. He was vaguely aware of a gentle hand rubbing the top of his back, gentler fingers scraping back the hair from his forehead.

"There there," someone whispered soothingly, "get it all out."

He tried to mumbled thanks but ended up heaving again, stomach lurching with each shaky breath. When he believed he was finished, he gingerly tried to stand up, falling straight back to his knees.

"Here."

He looked up, taking Flora's hand and pulling himself to his feet again.

"Get yourself cleaned up a bit love; I'll get you something else to wear."

She turned on her heel, leaving him to splash his clammy face with cold water as she fetched some pyjamas. He still felt a little bit queasy as he dried his hands, turning to find Flora in the doorway again.

"They belonged to a friend that used to live here. He was quite a lot bigger than you though so they'll be a poor fit."

"Thank you," he breathed, yanking off his sweat soaked shirt and beginning to pull on the new one he'd been given. If Flora hadn't been worried enough about how thin he looked with a shirt on, she was downright terrified for him when she saw him without.

"Jesus Clive!" She gasped, running a soft hand across his sticky-out ribs, "you need to eat something!"

"I've just been violently sick and you think I need to eat?" Even he was surprised at how quickly he returned to his natural sarcastic self, making sure to tone it down in future. "I mean, I don't know," he corrected, looking down at the floor.

"Yeah I know, but this is dangerous," she murmured, fingers tracing his chest. "Please, I won't force you, but at least try to eat something..."

"I'll try," he sighed, pulling the baggy T-shirt over his head. "Now um, were you gonna stay for the full strip show?" He laughed as her cheeks turned crimson, "I don't mind." He did his best pout-and-pose face, setting her off in a fit of giggles.

"No, I think I'll give it a miss tonight hun, I always liked my models with a little more meat," she smiled with a wink, skipping downstairs to make dinner.

Clive was a little hurt by the 'more meat' comment and he wasn't sure why. "_Probably nothing,"_ he frowned, ignoring the new ache in his stomach.

**Also sorry if some of the chapters seem out of place or I've repeated one. I'm not sure what happened and I'm trying to fix it but it's confusing me . ~nellen x**


	9. Chapter 9

"Well something smells nice," Clive noted aloud as he re-joined his friend in the kitchen.

"Thanks, I'm a way better cook than I used to be," Flora replied, a hint of pride in her smile, "I was right about those pyjamas, they're massive on you."

"They're not _that_ bad," he protested, "just... Kinda oversized."

"Aaaaaaaaaand Understatement of the year award goes to the wonderful Clive Dove in his tent-like T-shirt and parachute pants. I could fit in there with you!" The girl laughed, showering him with sarcastic applause.

"Prove it," the lad flashed her a cheeky grin, pulling the material over her head. She squirmed and squealed as she fought to escape, giggling as her head ended up next to his through the neck hole.

"Well what do you know, we do both fit," he chuckled, pausing for thought, "I can imagine this would be good for cuddling."

"Wanna test it?" Flora cocked her head quizzically, and Clive's heart thumped a little harder in his chest, "sure."

He snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her in close. She stopped wriggling to hug him back, and they stood like that for a while. Flora eventually freed herself to tend to dinner, and Clive slipped into a seat at the table.

"Grub's up," she smiled, handing him a plate of food and setting her own down in front of her. "I promise it won't poison you, I have improved a lot."

And improved she had.

"Wow Flora, this is amazing," he smiled, mouth full of food.

"I'm glad you like it," she beamed, "there's quite a bit left over so you just make sure to help yourself. I'm just gonna go change the sheets and bring my duvet down for the sofa. Guest gets the bed."

"No, I'd rather have the chair," he shook his head, "I really couldn't let you do that for me. I feel bad for leeching shelter off you in the first place."

"Clive, I wouldn't have let you sleep out in this regardless of what you wanted," she laughed, "but maybe I will let you have the sofa tonight, and I'll change the bed sheets tomorrow."

"It's ok, I like sofas," his smile returned as he took another bite of chicken, "thank you."

"No problem at all," Flora replied, ruffling his hair as she walked past.


	10. Chapter 10

**Forgot to put one of these on chapter 9, anyhoo thanks for the faves and follows :) and remember reads and reviews are always appreciated :3 keep being awesome ~nellen x  
**

"Wait, who's that?"

"It's Doctor Who Clive; I think that's pretty obvious."

"No, no I knew that, I mean the actor," Clive muttered, a little embarrassed at how stupid he must have sounded.

"Oh, that's Matt Smith," Flora replied curtly, "now shh this episodes really important!"

"Who's Matt Smith?" he persisted, a cheeky smile building on his lips.

"He's the eleventh Doctor."

"What happened to Tennant?"

"He died and regenerated as Matt Smith!"

"Why?"

"Don't make me regret giving you a roof to sleep under," she growled, a dangerous tone to her voice.

"I was just asking..." Clive whimpered quietly, burying himself further under the duvet she had lent him.

"Dude, shut it. I'll talk after, okay?"

"Okay," he mumbled, a shy smile replacing his cheeky grin.

For the first time in a while, Clive felt close to happy. A pleasantly full stomach, a warm and comfortable place to sleep, and two new friends in the form of Spring and Cogg, who were quite content to move for him to have somewhere to sleep, providing they could curl up atop him.

He was almost asleep (he hadn't understood the episode enough to enjoy it) by the time the show had finished, woken as he felt someone tuck something in beside him.

"Oh, sorry, you looked a little cold so I thought I'd give you this," Flora squeaked, realising she'd woken him.

"Oh, thank you Flora," he smiled tiredly, taking the hot water bottle from her.

"Tuck it up your shirt, it helps keep you from losing it," she shrugged, laughing as he attempted to do so.

"Here," she signed after a fifth try, "let me do it."

He watched with bright eyes and a childish smile as she fixed the bottle in place, laughing as she proceeded to tuck him in like a toddler.

"Goodnight sweetie," she giggled, tickling his chin and planting a kiss on his head. "Sleep well."

"Night Flora, and thanks again."

Flora scampered off to the kitchen to check she'd switched everything off, tiptoeing back through the sitting room. She took one last glance at the now sleeping boy, smiling to herself as she did. The two cats purred happily on top of him, and as she turned to shut the door, Flora could swear she heard Clive purr too.

**Probably the fluffiest ending to a chapter I've written in a long time :L  
Oh, I forgot to mention, the characters do get a bit OOC from time to time, but hey, Flora's got good taste ;) ~ nellen x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh hai there internet, I've got some more story for you ^_^  
I also have a question, and that question is; Do I swear too much?  
I've gotten a couple of reviews (not on here) telling me I shouldn't do it and to cut it out a little, but... I dunno, I guess, where I live it's just kind of common- I'm too used to swearing:L it does say in the description its a T for language, but I'm still wondering what you guys think. If it does offend you, or you don't like it that much, please do say and I'll try to cut back (I can't promise I'll stop completely though :P), and I'm sorry if it has/does offend you. I hope we're okay on this, I'd never go out of my way to offend people :3 I'm sorry about this being so long too, I'm just... socially awkward and I like keeping people happy :L oh, and to the person who liked it but couldn't picture Clive singing, I suppose I just really wanted some kind of musical thing in there, I listen to it too much to not have included some of it x)  
Thanks again for reading and reviewing though, you're all really nice and it's always appreciated! ~a somewhat paranoid nellen who loves you all in a non-creepy way :) xx**

* * *

"Sleep well?"  
"Wha- oh, yeah, thanks," Clive stretched and yawned, holding his arms awkwardly above his head as he thought about giving her a hug. He dropped them when she gave him a funny look.  
"What would you like for breakfast then, Clive my dear?" She laughed, deciding to ignore his temporary moment of weird.  
"Uh... Whatever's easiest," he shrugged, glad of her decision.  
"Well, I've gotta go in like half an hour, so bacon sandwich?"  
"Wait, where're you going?" Clive mumbled, a little disappointed they wouldn't be spending the day together again.  
"Uni."  
"You got into Uni?"  
"Don't sound so surprised," the girl tutted, assembling the sandwiches on the bench, "I was taught by the best."  
"Oh, I mean, congratulations I guess," he half laughed half shrugged, taking a bite of the sandwich she handed him. "What do you take?"  
"Uh, English literature and art," she smiled nervously, "kinda nerdy I know."  
"That's not nerdy, that's cool. They're probably the ones I would've taken, except I'd do music instead of art. I can't draw, like at all," he laughed, a few crumbs falling from his mouth.  
"Aw I'm sure you're not _that_ bad," she protested, "here, draw me a dog."  
Clive sighed as she seemed to produce a notepad and pencil from thin air, sliding it over to him.  
He sketched away, and Flora smiled at the look of childlike concentration on his face, tongue sticking out as he finished the thing's legs. She chose 'thing', because Flora honestly couldn't tell what it was, even though she had been told it was meant to be a dog.  
"Do dogs have three legs?"  
"It's a disabled dog, don't discriminate," he pouted, causing her to laugh.  
"Why does it have three eyes?"  
"That's a nose Flora! Obviously! That is quite clearly a nose!"  
"H-how can you-" she stopped, gasping for breath as she mopped up the tears that now streamed down her cheeks," how can you draw up plans for an entire new city, and yet not draw a dog?"  
He tried his best to frown, but his mouth twitched manically as she giggled, determined to fall into a smile.  
"Because buildings are just squares and shit."  
"Because buildings are just squares and shit, how insightful," she hiccupped, getting herself a glass of water as she calmed down.  
"No seriously, I could sketch up plans for this street in half the time it took for me to draw Rover!"  
"You named the ugly paper dog?"  
"Well Rover is certainly nicer than 'Ugly paper dog'."  
"I'm sorry, Rover is beautiful," she bit back another burst of laughter, "I mean, he's certainly, unique."  
"Done!"  
"Wha? Done what?"  
"There are the plans for the street, look," he pointed at the houses. "Squares," he smiled slowly, "and shit," he traced his finger over a mass of scribbled notes and dimensions, which would have taken Flora much longer than she had to decipher.  
"Wow Clive, that's incredible," she breathed, having finally rid herself of the giggles.  
"Thanks, I'm not all good looks and musical genius, ya know," he grinned, "I think I might go busking again today, I missed it yesterday."  
"Okay, well I have to go in um- now," she cursed under her breath, wolfing down the last bite of her breakfast, "so if you wanna get a shower and stuff, which you need, could you lock up when you go?"  
"Uh, yeah, sure," Clive replied, "I need a key though."  
"Crap!" Flora cursed aloud this time, which shocked Clive a little, as he had always seen her as the quiet little girl next to Layton. Well, he'd realised he was wrong now. "Um, use mine, just, could you be back for about- actually never mind, I'll find you. I think."  
Clive laughed, "I'm sure you will."  
"Yeah, I will, okay, right, better be going, um," she paused awkwardly, handing him the keys. She paused again, looked him up and down, kissed his cheek and left.  
"Bye," he called after her, face set in a confused frown. He shrugged it off, shuffling up the stairs to shower.  
"How the the hell do I turn this thing on?"

**Sorry/Thanks again :L, and remember any reviews would be welcomed :3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Back again, might do a double upload tonight cause I'm feeling kinda generous and cheerful and stuff ^_^  
Also, I just want to say thanks to Rosalia and the rest of you who review, you lovely people are the ones who keep me writing :3 ~nellen xx**

* * *

An hour later, a cleaner, slightly better dressed Clive stumbled out of the house, locking the door behind him.  
He walked to the square with an extra spring in his step that morning, something a few of the pub regulars easily picked up on.  
"You look cheerful," the old barmaid smiled, collecting some empty glasses from one of the tables, "we missed you yesterday, I could swear we even lost business!"  
"Aw, I'm sorry Sal, I missed you too," he returned her smile as he began tuning his guitar, brow furrowed as he fiddled with the strings.  
"I'll bet you were with that girl weren't you?" A familiar, knowing laugh caused him to blush furiously. Len's laugh.

Len was one of the outdoor table regulars who never seemed to leave. Despite his age, which Clive assumed was pretty darn old, he was never bothered by cold or rain. He just sat there, keeping punters entertained with his stories and occasionally dirty jokes. He'd always been nice to Clive, sharing his bar meals or buying him the occasional pint. The barmaid was nice too, as Clive's music tended to bring customers to the little beer garden and as she always said "more business was better business."  
The lad always meant to point out that she was getting the saying wrong, but the old man had stopped him.  
"Keep her sweet, she gives out free beer to the sweet ones."  
That was a lesson that had proved itself to be true upon many a night.

"N-no I wasn't!" Clive stuttered in embarrassment, taking a sudden interest in the floor, "I-I mean, what girl?"  
"The pretty little thing in the orange dress," Len's laugh became heartier as the boy's cheeks continued to incinerate.  
"There were a lot of pretty girls in orange dresses here this week."  
"The one you went home with yesterday," he persisted, to the point where Clive felt his face would explode.  
"Well, yes, I was," he sighed, scratching his neck. "Would you mind if I just got on with singing or something?"  
Len chuckled, "not at all lad, could you do that Andy Williams' song you do so well?"  
"Of course," he smiled curtly, picking up his guitar. "By which I assume you mean-"  
"Can't take my eyes off you," the old man nodded, closing his eyes and leaning back in his chair.  
Clive remembered the first time he'd sang this as his lips formed the words. Considerably shyer and fresh out of prison, it was the first song he'd ever plucked up the courage to perform. It was a high earner too, and although now people generally preferred some of the more modern stuff, it still was. He still made sure to sing it at least once a month though, it kept Len happy.  
He finished the final verse, lowering his guitar to a round of applause and taking a quick bow and a sip of his water.  
"That's my lad," the old man at the table grinned, "oh, I have something to ask you, I completely forgot, come here."  
Clive frowned uncertainly, which had manipulated into a smile by the time he sat down across from the man.  
"What are you doing this winter?" He asked, and Clive had to pause to think before he answered.  
"Uh... I dunno, why?"  
"Sorry, let me rephrase that, I mean where are you staying?" Len repeated, then explained, "I won't have you on the streets another one, I'm telling you. I was going to ask you last year as well, but you kept disappearing before I had chance to."  
"Oh..." Clive paused again, touched by the kind offer, yet unsure how to respond. He couldn't exactly tell the man he'd been sleeping around for shelter could he? Len was one of the few who knew about the prison story and wasn't bothered by it. In fact it was one of the reasons Clive was so fond of him, as Len actually understood the reasons behind it.  
"Oh, I couldn't, I'm sure your family wouldn't feel all too comfortable with a strange homeless boy in the house. I'll be okay, I'll find somewhere to stay, I did last year," the young man smiled politely, declining the offer as he thought would be best.  
"At least let me pay for you to stay somewhere, go on, I have money," the older man persisted, but Clive shook his head.  
"As do I, I promise, I'll find somewhere."  
"Well if you don't, you tell me, alright?" Clive nodded silently as Len continued, "because I won't have you sleeping on the streets in minus temperatures, and I won't have you going home with a different lass every night either."  
Clive blushed, looking down at the floor. His companion laughed at his discomfort, "there ain't much gets past me, laddie. Just as long as you don't end up a dad, that's all you bloody need."  
The boy blushed harder at the man's teasing, mumbling "I know."  
Len softened, reducing his hearty roar to a slight chuckle, "I think that pretty young girl in the orange dress liked you enough to let you stay longer anyways, maybe you'll have a bed and a girl after all this Christmas."  
That was it. Clive closed his eyes as his entire face began to burn. He wasn't sure why though, it wasn't as though anything had been implied or anything. _"__Maybe it's because it's Flora and you know it'd be wrong,"_ a voice told him. _"__Maybe it's because it's Flora and you know you're starting to like her,"_ said another. He stuck with the first one, taking control of his embarrassment and laughing weakly, "I think a sofa and a friend might be more accurate."  
His friend grinned, sliding the lad the remainders of his breakfast, "whatever you say boy, there ain't nothing sweeter than young love."  
_"Deep breaths, Clive, he's joking, he's joking. She's a friend. She's a friend."_

But nothing could shake the old man's words from his mind.


	13. Chapter 13

**Yup, a double upload ^_^  
I'm just too nice xD ~nellen xx**

* * *

"Cli-ive?"  
The boy in question lowered his guitar and spun on the spot, grinning as he saw his friend in the orange dress. "Flora, hey!"  
He could feel the watchful laughing eyes of old Len on his back, and made a mental note to turn down the enthusiasm.  
A note mentally torn up as she through her arms around him.  
"I have literally had the most stressful day of my life, so if you're not ready to go home can you just give me the keys?" she sighed tiredly, letting go of Clive.  
"I'll walk you back, I'm ready to go anyways, it's getting a little dark," he smiled shyly, a little overwhelmed by the sudden hug.  
_Clive... Clive! Stop! Friends!_  
"Well whatever then, I just want to go." She turned on her heels, with him following closely behind. He rolled his eyes at the look Len flashed him as they left, skipping a few steps to catch up. She stopped, sighing impatiently and shivering in the cold.  
"Sorry, uh, here," for the second time that week, Clive slipped off his coat and covered her shoulders with it. "Are you alright?"  
"Well no, I'm very tired and stressed and irritable, so no, I am not alright."  
There was a dangerous snarl to her voice, but it didn't deter the curious Clive, who approached her again with a more caring tone.  
"Would you like to talk about it? I'm always ready to listen."  
Flora turned to look at him, eyes narrowed uncertainly.  
"You don't mean that, you mean you'll pretend to listen. You'll pretend to listen all the way home, and all the way into the house, and all the way up the stairs, and all the way under the sheets. Just like every other guy," she spat furiously, and Clive's eyes widened in fear.  
"I will not! Flora I'm just trying to be nice! You were nice enough to let me sleep on your sofa, therefore I'm nice enough to listen. I don't want to sleep with you!"  
"Of course you don't, no guys do, I'm just so gosh darn unlikeable!"  
Clive couldn't reply, every word jamming in his throat. This was a fight he couldn't win.  
"I'm sorry," he settled on, remembering something his cellmate once told him. _"__Girls are difficult. On a good day they'll love you, they'll be sweet, they'll care. On a bad day, you might as well be a soldier in of World War Three. Just remember, when in doubt, apologise. They like to be right."_  
Flora frowned at him, and he continued, in a calm and quiet voice. "I'm sorry if it came across like I wanted to sleep with you. I'm sorry if it sounded like I didn't like you. Truth is, you are beautiful, literally, stunning, and one of the kindest girls I know. You let me into your house, after everything I did, you cared for me, you fed me. And I've done nothing to say thank you, and I suppose listening was me trying to, but, I dunno, I'm just too, I'm still getting used to-"

And that was when she kissed him.

**Ooohh...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Rawr, I'm back, with the sort-of conclusion to the awkward sort-of cliffhanger I left you on :)  
I'm not really sure how people will react to this sort-of conclusion, but oh well, YOLO and stuff (and yes, I hate me too now).. Thanks for the reviews too guys and gals, you never fail to make me smile :3 ~nellen x**

* * *

"I'm sorry!" Flora squeaked, breaking away with tears in her eyes. "I can't! We shouldn't! I have to go!"  
She grabbed the keys from his hand, footsteps echoing as she ran down the street.  
"Flora! Wait!" Clive called, sprinting after her. The kiss had shocked him, sure, but not necessarily in a bad way. He just had to talk to her.  
"Flora! Flora! Please!"  
He ran on, skidding to a halt as the door to her house slammed before him. Fists banged against the wooden frame. "Please, let me in..."He sighed, falling to his knees on her doorstep, desperately fighting off the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes.  
He sat there with his head in his hands for what felt like hours, finally leaping up as he heard the door click.  
"We have to talk." There was a hint of urgency in Flora's voice, and Clive could tell she'd been crying. A lot. He nodded seriously, following her into the living room and sitting on a sofa opposite her. An awkward silence loomed in the air around them. Flora sniffed tearily, and it almost killed him to not wrap his arms around her waist, kiss her head and hold her until the crying stopped.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, still fighting off tears of his own. "This is my fault."  
"It's not," her voice was barely audible in the silent room, "I just- I don't know what came over me. I'm the one who should be sorry, because this is my fault. And I know exactly what you'll say, that if I hadn't taken you in last night or out for coffee the day before we wouldn't be friends but we would, except I'd feel like a horrible person."  
"But it's true," he sighed, burying his head in his hands again.  
"It's not. I'm just messed up at the minute."  
"You're not," he murmured, looking up from the floor, knowing what he had to do. "If anyone here is messed up, it's me. I'll go back to the streets. We'll resume normal lives, pretend we never met again."  
"No!" She exclaimed, quickly covering her mouth. "I-I mean I couldn't, I'd feel awful. B-but we could forget today happened..." She gasped happily, having seemingly found a solution to the problem, "yes! Let's just forget that I kissed you! Okay? Okay. We're just friends."  
Clive just nodded silently, unsure of how to react. He knew the was doing the best thing by agreeing, the best thing for them both, but something inside longed to say no. To tell her that he couldn't, that he wouldn't. Nothing would make him forget. He gulped, closing his eyes for a few seconds.

"Yeah, okay, friends," he nodded, trying not to sob as she hugged him again.

* * *

"So what was wrong?" Clive mumbled, buried beneath a mountain of blankets. A cup of hot chocolate quivered in his hands, and he sipped at it slowly.  
"There- there's this girl, in one of my art classes," Flora began, wiping her eyes on the back of her sleeve, "and she hates me. Like seriously, as in wants-me-dead-and-buried hates me. I don't even know why, but she does. And she talks behind my back, and she bitches to my face, and she makes snide remarks about me which she knows I can hear. And today, we had a huge assignment to practice for, and she had gone to class earlier, and when I got there, she had hidden my supplies! She deliberately sabotaged my work!" She wailed, downing the last of her own hot chocolate and snuggling further into her own blankets.  
Clive bit his lip, and slowly edged his way along the sofa they shared until his arm snaked its way around her shoulder, "Well she's just jealous. Just ignore her."  
"I've tried," she sniffed.  
"Well, if that doesn't work, tell someone."  
"I can't, because they'd just tell me to stop being immature and to deal with it like an adult," her voice cracked with swallowed tears, but Clive continued nonetheless.  
"Have they told you that before?"  
"... No."  
"Then there's no reason to say they will," he pointed out carefully, "I mean, if I was in their position, I'd think it brave of you to try and sort things yourself, but braver to admit you couldn't."  
Flora looked up at the boy, a new gleam of curiosity in her eyes. "You are trying to be nice, aren't you?" She whispered, a tiny slither of awe creeping into her voice. "Like, you weren't joking."  
"Of course I wasn't," Clive frowned, a little hurt that she hadn't believed him, "I genuinely am trying to be better."  
"You were already good enough."

Clive couldn't fight the shy smile creeping onto his lips, as Flora snuggled sleepily into his side.

* * *

**Oh, and as much as I really really don't want to, I have to go back to school again tomorrow ;_; and this may mean slightly slower updates, because high school is not shy when it comes to homework. Like seriously. Waaaah :(**  
**Anyhoo, thanks for reading, and remember to review! And to any of you who're back at school after a holiday of sleeping and eating and reading and enjoying not being at school, I share your pain.**

**~nellen, who is far too happy in her pyjamas to want to wear a blazer and tie. :/ xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Back again :) and thank you Starstar412 for reviewing, and Cherrycoffycake, that really means a lot :-) You really made my day, as do all of you who read and review and stuff :3  
There is a pile of art homework just watching me write this. I'm sure I'll get round to it, after I finish procrastinating of course ;)  
Hope you enjoy the chapter ~nellen :D xx**

* * *

"Clive! What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
"Um..." the boy faltered, halfway through buttering a slice of toast and singing a song about it, "making breakfast, you?"  
"Don't give me your cheek! I have literally the worst headache ever and I don't it right now!" Flora yelled angrily, startling Clive a lot more than it should have.  
"I've only gotten to know you again a little, but I don't remember you being this shouty," he pouted childishly, muttering under his breath.  
"I heard that!" She snarled, holding one hand to her head and the other to her stomach, "everything. Totally. Kills."  
"Oh..." Clive murmured, quiet enough to avoid being heard this time. He'd heard about this, about girls and meanness. Prison taught you a lot. He racked his brains as he tried to remember the conversation, frowning as he couldn't. He decided he'd just ask, _"__what's the worst that can happen?"_  
"What's wrong Flora?" He asked, mentally kicking himself for being so blunt. "I mean, everything ok?"  
"No."  
"Oh..." Clive fell silent again, deciding it would be best just to not talk as opposed to facing the wrath of his friend.

Flora didn't have any classes that day, so didn't bother getting changed from her pyjamas. She asked if Clive would be joining her in staying at home, but he politely made his excuses to go. Busking wasn't a proper job, sure, but he'd much rather do that than spend a day treading on eggshells around her. Besides, he had stuff to do. Things to buy. People to cheer up.

It was around five o'clock when he finally drifted home, well, what he supposed was home. He still wasn't entirely sure where he stood in that, or his friendship with Flora. Flora. He sighed wearily as his fingers rapped gently against the door. There were a lot of things he didn't understand about Flora. The way she was acting now, the way she had acted yesterday, the way she was so kind and caring one minute then cross and cold the next. But the thing he understood least of all, was the way she made him feel.  
"You don't have to knock you know, unless you're going out of your way to annoy me," the girl in question growled, standing in the doorway. She was still dressed in her pyjamas, Clive noted with a smirk.  
"I know, but I have something for you," he smiled up at her from the doorstep. Her brow furrowed in confusion, "is that why you have your hands behind your back?"  
"May-be," he sung, "close your eyes."  
Flora did as she was told, opening them again when he told her to.  
"Flowers and chocolate," he grinned, "original I know."  
Flora just stared at him, opened mouthed. "You bought these, for me? Even after I was such a bitch?"  
"Well... Yeah..." Clive paused, _"wait.. How do I justify buying her these without looking like a freak.."_  
"Oh well they're beautiful," she beamed, "thank you."  
Clive sighed in relief as he climbed the steps to her house, following her into the kitchen. She found an empty vase under the sink and filled it with water. "What else did you buy then?" she asked, focusing on removing some of the leaves and stems so the flowers would fit in better, "I saw you had a few bags."  
"Oh," he smiled, taking out some of his things. "I went busking again, and decided I probably needed some better clothes and stuff, so I went shopping."  
"What did you get?"  
"Uh, some t-shirts, a new pair of jeans," he rechecked the bag, having forgotten what else was in it, "oh, and a new jacket."  
"Jesus Clive, how much money did you make?" Flora laughed in disbelief as he pulled out his new clothes to show her, "and why didn't you buy some pyjamas?"  
"Oh, cause like I said, I don't want to take a lend of your good nature forever so I won't be here much longer and you don't really need pyjamas on the streets, and I made... Somewhere around fifty quid today, it was a good day. I've been saving up a while too, so I've got around two hundred or something in my pocket. And before you ask, I'm not stupid for not spending it on food or whatever, I was saving it because I know times are getting harder and I needed something to fall back on if my busking earnings start to dwindle."  
"Didn't ask for your life story," Flora giggled, eyebrows raised. "I think you made quite a sensible decision, although you really should have used some of it for food or shelter. I do think you're stupid for thinking I'd let you go back on the streets, however, because even if I am a PMS bitch at times, I'm not going to."  
"Well fine," Clive pouted, knowing when to give in. "At least take this then." He grabbed Flora's handing, turning it palm-up and press a bundle of notes into it. "There's a hundred, let that cover rent or something."  
"Clive no, I can't take this from you," she sighed, sliding it back into his pocket, "you need it. Let me see the shirts you've bought then, I wanna know what sort of style you have." She was determined to change the subject, she hated taking money from people in general, let alone so much from someone that had worked really hard for it.  
"Well," he grinned, cheering her up as he did so, "there was a really cool stall at the market selling off cheap music ones, so I got five for like 20 quid." He spread them out across the table, pointing to each one in turn. "A Blink 182 one, an MCR one, a Panic! One, an Arctic Monkeys one, and finally a Ramones one, because the classics are always best."  
"Didn't really have you down as a that kind of music person, say what music do you actually like?" Flora asked, sitting down on one of the chairs and studying his choices a bit closer. She wasn't really a huge fan of the music on the clothes, but she never held anything against people who were.  
"I don't really have a definite type, I like all sorts. Mainly this," he waved at the t-shirts, "like, I like American stuff, Blink 182, Pixies, Ramones, Paramore, mostly rock really. But I preferred British music if I'm honest. Arctic Monkeys, the older stuff cause what I've heard of the new stuff kinda sucks, Jamie T, The Kooks, Two Door Cinema Club, Gorillaz, The Clash, Friendly Fires, Kasabian, Noah and The Whale, Joy Division, Kate Nash is alright, The Cure, Muse, Hard Fi, The Vaccines, White Lies-"  
"Clive, you're rambling!" Flora cut him off with a laugh, covering his mouth with her hand. "But remind me to ask you if music ever crops up in an English assignment or anything."  
He nodded cheerfully, glad that she'd stopped him rambling. He could talk about music for hours on end, and was well aware how irritating he could get. "Okay!"  
"So what does the jacket look like? What kind of jeans are they?" Flora continued, now genuinely interested in what he had bought. He was surprising her quite a lot already, even more so when he showed her the final two items. An army-style jacket, with a fur rimmed hood, and a pair of charcoal skinny jeans.  
"Again, never had you down as this kind of person, but I have been pleasantly surprised," she mused, looking through his choices again. "They're nice."  
"You know when you say 'never had you down as that kind of person'? What kind of person did you think I was?" Clive frowned, folding up his purchases and sliding then back into the bag. He wasn't sure whether to be offended or not, so he thought he'd just let her explain.  
"Well, I dunno really. Every time I've heard you sing it's been sort of soft or folky rock, and well, what you're wearing now is kind of different to this," she pointed to him and then at the bag, "I didn't think you would be a skinny jeans wearer, for example."  
"These are skinny jeans," he frowned, tugging at the faded and baggy jeans he had worn for a while. "And this used to be a Clash t-shirt, and this used to be a semi-decent jacket," he pulled at each item in turn, although it was the jeans that bothered Flora the most. "Aren't skinny jeans meant to, well, be skinny?" She mumbled, deciding his demonstration wasn't enough and stretching the material herself. There had to be at least two inches of spare fabric around his thighs, and they might as well have been flared at the bottom.  
"They were when I bought them," he shrugged, "I might go and get changed now actually, these need washed really bad... Um..." he sniffed the sleeve of his t-shirt, wrinkling his nose in disgust, "really really badly..."  
"I know," his friend laughed, picking up his shopping and thrusting it into his arms. "Go and try these on then, oh and throw down the stuff you're wearing, I'll stick it in to be washed."  
"You, Miss Reinhold, are a star," Clive grinned, turning to leave. She heard him sprint up the stairs and slam the bathroom door behind him. There was a vague thump as a bundle of clothes hurtled down the stairs, and Flora skipped through into the hallway. She paused, tilting her head as the sound of singing found her ears again. It was a different style of Clive singing, and Flora realised she'd have to get used to it. She'd have to get used Clive being different. Singing different songs, wearing different clothes, doing different things.  
_"Maybe he's always been like this,"_ she thought to herself, _"maybe you just haven't realised."_  
"Well, what do you think?" Her eyes snapped up, face falling into a smile as he paraded down the stairs in his Blink shirt, jeans and jacket, pulling a ridiculous pose on every other one.  
"I think you look wonderful, Mr Dove," she grinned, and for once in a while, he felt it.

**A/N; I gave Clive my music taste, don't judge :L also, I do believe the Arctic Monkeys thing too, I mean I probably should be more open to change, but I miss the likes of Fluorescent Adolescent and Leave Before The Lights Come On, they were more... *shrugs* My kinda thing I guess :)**

**I suppose I should make a start on that art now.. ~nellen x) xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Boo! It's the weekend (thank God, I can sleep in again :D), which also means a new chapter for you guys ^_^ I think that's how I'm gonna work now, chapters twice a week or something, hope that's alright :L  
Thanks again for reviewing! To the guest who wants me to promise never to give this up, if my track record of fanfiction is anything to go by this probably will end up going on a while (I have a TI fanfic from like a year or two ago that I still visit occasionally. Over 60000 words or something now .) and thank you for being so sweet with the rest of your comment (also yay a fellow Monkeys fan, rejoice in the knowledge that we have an awesome taste in music) :3 and Rosalia thank you for reviewing again, I'm glad you're enjoying the story :) ~nellen xx**

* * *

It'd been about two months since Clive had moved in with Flora. Despite many serious conversations, including the odd shouting match, Flora would always insist that he stay just one more night. One more night became one more week, two more weeks, a month. Clive had given up completely by the third week, claiming a lack of fight left in him and a hate of seeing her so worked up. Only bits of this were true. He could have kept up the argument forever, and although he did hate seeing her cross or upset, she was kind of cute when she was yelling at him. Weirdly cute, although he never dared to tell her.  
He woke up in the spare room (for Flora had not only insisted he stay, but that he also stay in the comfort of a bed, which again was met by many protests from the boy) to find himself in an empty house that cold November morning. He was never very keen on this, although he wasn't sure why. He'd survived on his own long enough hadn't he? But the house felt empty without Flora, and he was always glad to see her when he got back. She was nearly always home before him, and nearly always brought a smile to his face with stories of Uni and work. She'd taken a waitressing job at the little coffee shop they had visited when they first met again to help pay her bills. Clive helped too, giving her almost all of his busking money, and the money he made from the small gigs he performed at the pub every Saturday night. Sally had offered him the slot when their usual singer quit, and he jumped at the chance. It was getting a lot colder now winter was almost here, and he preferred being indoors to out.  
"That Flora girl's turned you soft," Len had laughed at him as he was setting up his guitar on the tiny stage, but Clive just pulled a face.  
"Says you, looks like Sal finally persuaded you indoors then!"  
Len shut up after that, but kept the same knowing smile he always wore around the lad, setting him the tiniest bit more on edge.  
Clive didn't shower that morning, literally rolling from bed into his clothes in a couple of minutes. A jumper, some jeans and his thick winter coat, and he was ready to leave. Well, almost. A quick rummage through the fridge and an 'IOU half a sandwich, a new bottle of juice, and an aero,' note stuck to it, and he was completely done. He made sure to lock the door as he left, tucking the key carefully into his pocket, just like any other day.

Except it wasn't just any other day. Today, was his birthday.

Glancing at his reflection in the windows of the cars parked along the street, he didn't look twenty-five. He didn't feel it either, skipping the cracks in the pavement with his guitar on his back on his way to the little town square.  
"Good morning Clive, you look happy this morning," Sally noted, clearing away some leftover glasses from the night before.  
The lad just grinned, "I am."  
"Finally get your girl then?" she winked, laughing as he wailed in protest.  
"Oh come on! Len's not even here and I'm still being teased! This is bullying! I'll report you!"  
"Who to?" The barmaid rolled her eyes, they'd been through this bullying routine before.  
"Um... The police...?" He shrugged, "I dunno, the highest authority figure in the town or somebody. Len. I'll report you to Len."  
"Len bullies you too!"  
"Just stop ok! Please!" He yelped, face falling into a confused pout, "say, where is Len?"  
"His daughter in law just had a baby last week, he's at the christening," Sally explained, pushing the door open with her foot and carrying the glasses inside.  
"Oh," Clive mumbled, sitting on the cool pavement as he retuned his guitar, "that's nice."

It was a fairly slow morning, and the lad was almost back to sleep by the time lunchtime rolled around. He made sure to dawdle on his walk to the coffee shop, for he felt in no rush to go back. Flora wasn't there today, she had gone to Uni instead, so Clive didn't bother sitting inside. He wandered past shops and people, and explored streets he'd never been down before. A smile began to flicker on his lips as he strolled past a quaint little jewellers shop, a few little tea shops and a cute little vintage clothing store. He couldn't help but think of Flora as he glanced through the window, and how nice she'd look in some of the dresses. He made a mental note to take her there someday, and continued on his walk. He paused again as he heard bells ringing, turning to realise he was outside a church. The bells continued to chime, and he stopped completely as he recognised the tune. "Wedding bells," he murmured, smiling to himself as he began walking once more, this time continuing all the way back to the square. Part of him wished he had stayed to see the procession, or that he'd spent a little longer down that street. The rest of him knew he had to go back or people would start to worry. He always quite liked that, in his own strange way. Though it was true that he didn't like people fussing over him, knowing that there were people who cared about him enough to not want him lost on the streets or asleep behind some stranger's bins made him feel almost loved, and that was something he hadn't felt in a while. **  
**

**Yeah this one kinda sucks, sorry :L  
I promise the next one will be better though, possibly longer too :)  
****  
Sayonara, nellen :3 xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Aloha guys (and konnichi wa to Starstar412, although my Japanese does end there) :) sorry it took a while, I was meant to upload sooner but I kept getting distracted (physics homework, which involved copying most of a charlieissocoollike video, and some more art, oh, and it SNOWED. And while I'm still a child, it is most definitely important that I engage in as many snowball fights as possible during such weather:D Oh, and art folders make the best shields. Just in case anybody else wanted to participate in an ice war :L)  
Thanks again for the reviews, remember to favourite and follow too!  
Anyhoo, here it is, chapter 17! Enjoy (at least I hope you do) ~ nellen :3 xx**

* * *

"Hiya Clive, have a nice day?" Flora chirped, twirling around the kitchen as she rummaged through cupboards and draw searching for goodness knows what.  
"Yeah, yeah I did," the lad smiled, watching her in amusement as she teetered on her tiptoes, trying to see what was hidden on the very top shelf of the fridge. "Yourself?"  
"Yeah it was awesome! My art teacher was ill so we just got sent home so I decided I'd do some baking. And, seen as its your birthday, I thought I'd make a cake," she sung, spinning on the spot and dropping her ingredients on a bench.  
Clive's heart stopped. "H-how did you know?"  
"Check the post," the girl half laughed at his incredulous gasp, staring cross eyed at the numbers on the scales. "I think that says two hundred gra-"  
"You looked through my post?" He frowned, interrupting her measuring as he thumbed through the pile of letters by the fridge.  
"How do you even get post?"  
He paused to throw Flora a confused and slightly irritated look, one that was equally returned. "Seriously, how do Spring and Cogg know where I live?"  
"I'll answer that when you answer mine," came the short reply.  
"Oh come on, it's not like there was an envelope to open," she rolled her eyes and continued cracking eggs, "they wrote it on the box."  
"Box?"  
"You're useless Clive," she tutted, dusting off her hands and skipping over to where he stood. "It's right here, under your nose." He pulled a face as she tapped him on the nose and handed him the package. "I didn't think it'd be a box. Sorry for accusing you of going through my stuff, oh, Spring and Cogg know because I write to them sometimes. Never told you, didn't think you'd care." He shrugged, but Flora wasn't done.  
"You could have at least told me it was your birthday, I feel bad for not getting you something now!"  
"Hey, chill, you gave me a roof to sleep under, that's more than I deserve," he smiled up at her for a second, then turned his attention back to the box. Parcel paper and string, his old foe. "Can I borrow some scissors or a knife or something?"  
"Can't you open a box?" His friend half laughed, scrabbling through the draws for a wooden spoon.  
"I've struggled with string since the age of five, when an older cousin thought it would be fun to tie me up with it. Never much cared for string, or cousins, ever since."  
"I thought you didn't have any family," Flora's brow furrowed in confusion, but she quickly shook it off, "not that, well, agh..."  
"No I have an aunt and an uncle and a handful of cousins, but they're... Very estranged... We never really got along even before the accident if I'm honest. They were stuck up snobs and we weren't," he drifted off, shrugging nonchalantly, "I don't even know where they live anymore."  
Flora made a small, sad, "oh," sound, then returned to her baking. She was almost finished scraping the mixture into the baking tray, when Clive finally managed to open his parcel, whooping in delight. A cheer that faded as he saw the box within. "Oh my god, it's double wrapped." He made some kind of exasperated noise, setting Flora off in giggles again.  
"Useless, you are, absolutely useless," she sighed, taking the box from him again and opening it neatly within minutes. He watched, a fascinated smile hanging on his open mouth. "You have to teach me that some day."  
"You're like four or five years older than me, and you want me to teach you to open a box?" Flora raised her eyebrows as she handed the grinning boy his prize.  
He tipped out the contents onto the bench, sighing again and beginning to tear off the paper. "How much wrapping does this thing need? Is this a Russian doll present or something?"  
Flora rolled her eyes and fiddled with the settings on the oven. "Typical man, so impatient."  
"Am no- wooh I did it! For real this time," he grinned, throwing some of the paper scraps into the air like confetti.  
"You're clearing that up later," his friend muttered, turning to face him again. "So what did you get? Clothes? Money? Music?"  
"Photos," Clive mumbled, glancing up from the pile, "family ones..."

**Another pretty short one, I'll try my best to not leave so long between this and the next upload :)  
Thanks for reading, stay groovy :* ~nellen xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Raaawr (^_^) hello you lovely lot, how are you all this fine-if-a-little-cold evening? Would you like some more story? Well, I hope you do, because you're getting it anyways :L  
It's another shortie sorry, but I should have some more longer ones up this weekend, providing the internet doesn't die because of all the snow we're forecast! (Seriously, I'm in the North-East of England and the weather map was just full of the white stuff. YAY :D) more snowball fights for me, even though I do kind of suck at them. I have a ridiculous aim, and I close my eyes and flinch everytime someone throws one, even if I know it won't hit me :L  
Oh wells, it's the taking part that counts right?  
Hope you enjoy the chapter (jeez my notes are gonna end up longer than the story itself!) and remember to review, favourite and follow! :) love ~nellen xx**

* * *

The silent, awkward pause that followed the revelation was broken by Flora, who could tell that her friend was confused and a little bit upset. She skipped over to him, standing on her tiptoes and slipping a comforting arm around his shoulders. "Hey, I've got some time before I have to check on the oven, would you like to go look through these in the sitting room?"  
Clive bit his lip and nodded, scooping up the pictures and following her through. She made room for him on the sofa and flopped down gently beside him. She waited for the boy to talk, or to show her the photos, but nothing came. After a few minutes of silence and staring blankly at the wall, she finally eased them out of his grasp and began to look through them herself.  
"You're mother was very pretty," she smiled, tilting Clive's face so that their gaze met, "you've got her eyes."  
"I get, well, I got told that a lot." His voice was quiet, lips twitching as he tried to think of the right emotion. Happy? Well, he was, because they were very nice photos and he'd thought they'd been lost in the accident. Sad? The loss of his parents still stung in his chest, and seeing their faces all smiling and cheerful was like rubbing salt into an open wound. Angry? Remorseful? Loving? Every one of these feelings flickered on his features for a moment, until he finally decided on one. Curiosity.  
He reclaimed the pictures from Flora, handling them carefully, as though they were precious ornaments. Well, they were to him.  
"I remember when this was taken," he almost smiled, showing her a photo of a young couple in the sea, a little boy sitting on the man's shoulders. "That was when we went down south, to this lovely little place near Cornwall. We used to go there a lot, and mum and dad would let me play in the sea we'd spend the whole day at the beach."  
"You were the cutest little thing weren't you?" Flora cooed, unable to contain her "awww"s much longer. "You look so grown up now, like you're dad, but with your-"  
"-With my mum's eyes, you said," he grinned sheepishly, feeling the blood threaten in his cheeks, "and please don't tell me I look grown up, you sound like my grandmother!"  
"Cheeky sod!" The girl giggled, playfully slapping his arm, "I only said it again because I never noticed it before."  
"What, how grown up and handsome I am, or that I have really girlie eyes?" He laughed, shoving her hand away, and flicking through some more of the photos.  
"Oh this is me and mum when I was only a baby, Dad literally never stopped taking photos apparently," beaming, he held out the new picture to show her.  
"I don't blame him, with a wife that beautiful and a son that adorable." Flora didn't even giggle this time, just murmuring with shining eyes.  
"What went wrong, eh?" Clive laughed cheerily, the grin having swiftly returned to his lips.


	19. Chapter 19

**Evening all, lovely weather today isn't it? Nice and chilly. Although I've successfully avoided (touch wood) catching a cold, I think I did come worryingly close to getting frostbite in my fingers. At least it certainly felt that way .  
I know the feel Rosalia, I know the feel. Bill was the real villain in that story. And Starstar you want to be a bit more careful, don't want to go spoiling stories for yourself now do you? ;)  
Joking, I'm joking. I have stuff written in advanced (yaaaaaaay organisation! If only I could be this committed to my chemistry homework :L) and it's not quite like that. Or is it? Muhahahahahahaha *coughs* hahahahaha! You'll have to read on to find out :)  
As awesome as snowball fights are, it turns out we got enough snow for sledging! Which is even better in my book ^_^ I went snowfing too (you guys might call this something else, I mean I'm assuming I didn't actually invent this), which involves standing on a sledge and trying to ride it down a hill. In the words of Miranda's mum, "Such fun!" :D and thanks to everyone else who reads, reviews, favourites and follows, it does genuinely mean a lot :3 ~nellen xx **

* * *

"Best. Birthday. Ever," Clive grinned, cutting his fourth slice of cake and pulling himself onto the bench. Flora looked up from the dishes she was drying, immediately beginning to giggle as she caught sight of him.  
"How many times do I have to say it? Please don't sit where I cook my food," she sighed in mock-exasperation, whipping at his legs with a tea-towel. He laughed and kicked out weakly, "stop it, that's mean!"  
"I'll show you mean," a wicked grin lit up the girl's face, and the boy knew exactly what was coming next.  
"No, please, I'll get down, please don't- ah!" He wailed, half laughing and half pretend crying as her fingers tickled the back of his knee.

Clive, Flora had learned not long after he'd moved in properly, was ticklish. Very very ticklish. This was something she found amusing to no end, and she would often spring on him for no particular reason for her own enjoyment. There was also a running joke of trying to discreetly tickle each other in public. A trip to the shops or walking her to Uni would often end in him being almost crippled in laughter on a random patch of pavement, Flora giggling innocently from slightly further ahead. The looks they received as part of this pastime almost became more fun than the tickling itself, particularly the scathing scowls of the older ladies which Clive often found much delight in imitating.

"No! Gerroff!" Clive squirmed free of her grasp, flailing feebly at the air. He froze, mid attack, as he finally realised he'd escaped. He threw a quick glance at Flora, who looked ready to pounce again, then rolled away, staggering to his feet and running into the sitting room. Flora burst out laughing as she watched him leap the sofa, cowering behind a cushion.  
"Oh wow, I wonder where Clive is. Maybe I should look in another room," she tried not to laugh as she spoke, using the same robotic voice an older kid would use when forced to play with a younger.  
"Here I am!" The boy grinned, jumping up from his hiding place. He fell straight back as a cushion slammed into his cheek, groaning in a ball on the floor.  
"Two-nil to the tickle ninja," Flora cried victoriously, screaming as he yanked her leg and pulled her to the floor beside him.

They sat there until laughter faded to the occasional giggle, each trying to catch their breath before the other had time to strike again.  
The phone rang, but neither wanted to get it. Eventually, it was Clive who edged his way carefully across the floor to get it, never taking his eyes off the girl as he passed her the call.  
She sighed as she answered it, tired of his unwillingness to do it himself. It was about time he started, it wasn't like he was going anywhere anytime soon. "Hello? Oh, hello Professor! Yes, it has been an awfully long time, I assumed you were away solving another mystery again. Of course, oh I'd love to see you two again, I've missed Luke so much! Um, well actually I'm a little busy tonight," she paused, waving frantically at Clive for some excuse.  
"Uni work," he mouthed across to her, blushing when she nodded and blew him a kiss. He knew it was just a way of saying thanks when she couldn't actually say it, but it still set his pulse off racing.  
"Oh yeah, I'm just weighed down in homework at the minute," Flora continued on the phone, unaware of the effect she had had on her friend, "but this weekend sounds fine. Yeah I should be finished by then," she pulled a face at Clive, who was choking back a laugh at her obvious lie. She never completed anything until the night before it was due, but the Professor would never allow that, not in a million years.  
"Ok, Saturday it is then. Ten o'clock? Really? Eleven? Ok, eleven. Thanks. Oh and bring Luke too! What? Aha I'm sure he can't be _that_ bad! He is? Well I'm sure I'll have fun putting him back in his place. No I'll be good, I always am aren't I? Okay, I really should be getting on with this work now, alright, it was lovely chatting to you, see you Saturday! Goodbye!"  
She ended the call, tossing the phone back to her friend and frowning as she realised something had finally wiped the smile from his face."What's up Dove?"  
Clive shook his head, clicking the phone back into its holder and crawling over to where she sat, "nothing, just, well-"  
"Spit it out!" Flora yelled in exasperation, jumping onto his knee and pinning him to the floor so he couldn't escape an answer.  
He gulped, _"she's almost hot when she's angry..." _then shook his head again, to clear his own mind more than anything else. "Does he, the Professor, does he know about me?"  
"...Oh..." The girl mumbled, sliding off his legs and sitting on the floor again, "shit..."  
"Indeed," the lad nodded gravely, "indeed."  
"I suppose I'll just explain when he gets here," she shrugged, after another moment of awkward pause, "improvisation is my forte, after all." She grinned as he chuckled disbelievingly. "It is! I'm awesome, remember?" she pouted, making him laugh again.  
"Sure you are, Reinhold, sure you are."


	20. Chapter 20

**Cherrycoffycake (can I call you Triple C? It sounds like a codename :P) I got your review literally seconds after I posted the last chapter, and I just want to say I totally get what you mean. I'm a pretty slow goer, and I do tend to drag on a bit with my chapters, so it can take a while before things start to happen (I know this isn't what you said, but this is my interpretation of me, if that makes sense) but if you just hang on in there a little longer, I promise there's something coming up in the next few chapters that I hope you'll like :) x  
And for the rest of you, patience young padawans! (That's not even a genuine quote is it? Oh well :L) Layton and Luke are coming, soldier on and you'll see (although it mightn't go quite as you'd expect it to, especially not with Luke muhaha) :D Also wishing huge good luck to you with those midterms Rosalia! I'm sure you'do the Professor proud :) ~nellen xx**

* * *

"Happy day after your birthday!" A voice chirped from the sofa, startling the still sleepy Clive.  
"Wha? Huh? Oh," he flashed a cute smile towards the chair, where a well camouflaged bundle of blankets began to unfold into the shape of Flora, "morning."  
"Morning to you too," she yawned with a smile, stretching her legs out in front of her. "Sleep well?"  
"Yeah," he replied, covering a yawn of his own, "why are you on the couch?"  
"I came for a drink at like one o'clock then couldn't be bothered to go back to bed," she shrugged, "ugh, I'm so glad I have Friday off. I might just have a film and pyjama day or something, care to join?"  
"Uh... Yeah, I'll call Sal and tell her not to expect me today, feign illness or something, I'm too tired to sing," he chuckled wearily, rubbing his eyes and yawning again.  
"Okay, whatever," Flora smiled, flexing her arms and legs and standing up beside him, "go get your duvet and I'll get some breakfast, then we can decide on something to watch."  
"Okay!"  
She laughed at his smile, watching him skip away back upstairs then shuffling her way to the kitchen. She yelped as her feet felt the cold tile floor, hopping across it to the fridge. She returned to the living room with her tray of goodies, almost dropping it in laughter. Clive had beaten her back to the couch, wrapped up in his blankets like a caterpillar in a cocoon. He scrunched up his face in a childish grin, "cake for breakfast yay!" He slid off from his seat, rolling across the floor again. He liked rolling, he decided, far easier and funner than walking. He came to a stop next to Flora, hands shooting out from his coverings and nabbing a slice. "Thank yooou! Also you make the best hot chocolates and cake ever, but thank you!"  
"You're such a child," Flora giggled, taking a bite from a slice of her own, "but thank you for the food compliments. Now, what kinda film do you want?"  
"What kinda films have you got?"  
"Go check the shelf," she shrugged, waving her arms in the direction of the shelf, lined with DVDs and books.

"Hmm," Clive pondered, stroking an imaginary beard as he studied the collection, "I like the look of The Avengers, did this come out when I was in prison?"  
"Uh, yeah," Flora nodded, a little taken aback by his use of 'prison'. She knew she was being silly, but she'd always considered it a kind of... Sensitive subject. He didn't really like talking about what went on in there, she didn't really like asking, and from that point onwards it just wasn't something they discussed.  
"I think I'd like to watch this please, if you want to," he smiled up at her, crawling back across to where she sat and handing her the box.  
"Of course, any particular reason?" A wicked grin spread across her face as she slipped the disc into the tray, near certain of the answer.  
"The soundtrack is supposed to be really good," Clive mumbled, pulling his blanket around his face so she couldn't see his glowing cheeks.  
"Really? Anything else?"  
"I read all of the comics when I was younger."  
"That's nice, say what are your thoughts on the cast?" She persisted, intent on making him squirm.  
"I think the cast looks well chosen, well, those on the box anyway. I've seen Robert in the separate Iron Man films and he was awesome, as for the rest of them they all look suited to their characters."  
"Yeah, they are. Especially Black Widow. She's-"  
"Hot. Very very hot," Clive sighed, screwing his eyes up to avoid her laughter.  
"I was going to say equally awesome, but hot works too," the girl giggled, having finally succeeded in making him confess. She climbed onto the sofa above him, reaching the remote from the shelf. "I can't skip the adverts on this yet, not because I'm too thick to work it out, it just won't let me, sorry."  
"That's ok," he mumbled, lying back against the chair, "I don't mind."  
"So what other girls do you like then?"  
"What?" Flora's question caught the lad of guard, and she repeated herself once more, "asides from Scarlett Johansson of course."  
"Oh..." He murmured, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "Can I ask why?"  
"Curiosity."  
"Oh, ok, uh... I've always kinda had a crush on Hayley Williams. I always liked her music, but I dunno, there's something else," he laughed sort of awkwardly, praying for the adverts to speed up, "Kate Nash is gorgeous, so is Juno Temple, and Emma Watson has definitely mastered the puberty spell.." He broke off, pulling his duvet over his head. He had to stop there, he knew it. Anymore and he'd run the risk of telling her who he really liked, and he couldn't do that just yet.  
"Who do you like then?" He asked, now quite curious himself. Would there be many in her list? Old or young? Really famous or sort of unknown? Would there be anyone like him?  
"The ads have finished now," she grinned, sticking out her tongue.  
"Not fair! You have to tell me later then!"  
"Sure I will, now shush, the film's starting," she chuckled, running her fingers through his hair.


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm not gonna lie Starstar, I have absolutely no idea who you are, but I think you're adorable. In fact you're all adorable. Give yourselves a hug or something for being some of the most adorable people on the internet. Also thank you AyasumiMamera for reading and leaving such a sweet review :3 and to Triple C for the awesome as always one, and for making me laugh with the creative juice thing x)  
I'm feel kinda guilty at the mo, cause I have literally had a whole day to be writing (it snowed a bit more and the teachers just could not face a day of snowfights and "are we going home yet?", or at least that's my take. But hey, I'm not complaining :P) that I've wasted doing ridiculous things and procrastinating. I went sledging all morning, defrosted in my jarmies for an hour or so, then ended up trying to learn 'Concerning Hobbits' on keyboard and then take it a step further by looking up how to live like a hobbit. I don't know why either. Also does anyone else's mam (mum, mom, mother, I don't know what you lot say :L) always insist on pressing their cold hands against your face when they get in from the shops or work or wherever? Mine does.  
Anyhoo, back to what I'm meant to be doing. Hope you enjoy this next fluffy chapter (there's less-fluffy stuff coming up, I promise xD), oh and this one has a warning for mild suggestiveness. I think, I'm not really sure what's suggestive and what isn't anymore.. Stay groovy ^_^ ~nellen xx**

* * *

"That. Was. Awesome."  
"I know, that's what I said when I first saw it," Flora smiled, popping the disk back into its box, "I saw it in 3D with Luke. He was meant to take Arianna but they'd hit a rough patch so I went instead. So glad I did too."  
"Who's Arianna?" Clive asked, sliding the DVD back onto the shelf and pulling out another that Flora had chosen. He frowned down at the cover, "wait, isn't Dorian Gray like eighty percent sex scenes?"  
"Arianna is Luke's on off girlfriend, they've been on and off for a year or so now I think, and yeah, but Ben Barnes is in it so nobody really cares."  
"Ben Barnes eh? So that's the kind of guy you like," he joked, studying the picture on the box._ "Nothing like me then..."_  
"He is one of the kinds of guys I like," she nodded coyly, a sudden shyness to her that Clive hadn't really seen before.  
"Well go on then, we'll let the ads run again, I told you mine," he grinned, a weird sense of control taking over. Now it was his turn to be the asker, and hers to be the squirmer.  
"Before I start, I have a very varied taste in men. Varied and weird, so don't judge-"  
"-I wasn't going to," he butted in, interrupting what he knew to be the beginning of a 'Flora-rant'. "Go on..."  
"Well, Robert Downey Jr, as we have already mentioned is awesome. But considering he's older than the Professor, he's still pretty damn fine to look at. Same goes for Johnny Depp, Bradley Cooper and Jared Leto, who I do know thanks. I'm not a huge Mars fan sure, but I've seen him in a few films and god is he hot," she drifted off, gazing dreamily at the ceiling.  
"Flora's got a thing for older men has she?" Clive chuckled, setting her off in nervous giggles.  
"I suppose, but there are some decent young lads out there too. Daniel Sloss, that comedian I like, he's quite nice, and Chris Ramsey too. Sir Percival from Merlin had arms you could live on, and let's just say Matt Smith could whisk me away in the TARDIS any day..." she paused, suddenly worried she had said too much. "Oh look, the films starting, you comfy?"  
Clive nodded, a little pleased she had changed the subject, "yeah, just whenever you're ready."

They watched the film in silence, unaware of how close they now sat. Flora jumped at some of the gory scenes, despite having watched the film many times before, but didn't jump when Clive subconsciously slipped his arm around her shoulder. Clive felt a little uncomfortable with all of the sex scenes in the movie, but completely at ease when Flora rested her head against his side. The film had ended, and the credits had long finished by the time Flora crawled out from his arm to put the DVD away.  
"You've crossed your legs," she noted with a smirk, slotting the box back onto the shelf.  
"Yeah, because it's more comfortable," Clive blushed, staring determinedly at the floor. He hated that, the way he reacted when anyone implied anything kind of suggestive about him. He wasn't even joking, it was more comfortable that way. Sure the film was quite... Hot... But that didn't mean anything.  
"I'll stand up if it proves anything," he mumbled defensively, but Flora just laughed, "don't bother. I'm going to the kitchen. I'll not be long."  
Clive could swear she'd winked at him as she left, which did not help him at all and instead left him more flustered than he was to begin with.  
_"Jeez Clive, you're not a teenager anymore, stop getting so worked up,"_ he sighed, stretching his legs defiantly, _"one wink from a pretty girl and you can't even think straight. A pretty girl. Flora is a pretty girl isn't she?"_  
His thoughts floated away, when the pretty girl returned to the room. "Heads up or you'll get a paper cut!"  
"Wha- ah!" He yelped, swatting away the leaflet she'd thrown at him ninja-death-star-style, "why, why would you do that?" He laughed weakly at Flora's nonchalant shrug. "I simply cannot be _arsed_ to cook today, so I thought we could order out. I dunno what kind of food you like though, so just whatever you want really."  
"Pizza sounds nice," Clive shrugged after a few moments' deliberation, "I don't mind though."  
"Pizza it is then, just cheese and tomato or ham or peppers or what?"  
"Uhh... Just cheese and tomato please," he nodded, handing her back the menu so she could copy the number.  
"Hello? Ah, hello Matt, didn't think you'd be in today. Yeah just the usual for me please," she kicked Clive for laughing, then continued, "and can I have a large margarita and a cheesy garlic bread with that? Matt you are a star. Kay, how much is that again? A tenner? Okay, see you then."  
She hung up the phone, scowling at Clive. "Shut up you, I'm not fat! I just... Enjoy pizza. Call it the perks of being a student, cheap take outs and pyjama days."  
"Sounds like a nice life," the boy chuckled, "and I never called you fat. You're skinnier than me for God's sake!"  
"Impossible," Flora scoffed, sitting back on the sofa behind him, "you're just bones!"  
"I eat way more than you though!" He protested, "you're all slim and gorgeous and pretty, and I'm just awkward and gangly."  
"Please don't rub that in, I'd kill to be able to eat half as much as you and still be that thin!" She yelped, falling quiet as she finally understood what he'd said afterwards.  
"You really think I'm pretty?"  
Clive took a deep breath and nodded, she'd find out some day, "yeah, I do. I think you're really pretty."  
"Oh," Flora smiled shyly down at the floor, cheeks turning rosy, "well thanks," she paused again, giggling nervously, "I uh... I don't think you're awkward and gangly, you know. I've always thought you were kind of cute. Yeah, cute. You're very cute."

Neither said anything else after that, just smiling down at the floor, fiddling with clothes and hair, trying not to catch the other's eye.

* * *

**I wouldn't get to used to this if I were you...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Again, adorable :3 and yeah I guess it would be pretty awkward Rosalia hehe x)  
I've got something for all you Luke lovers today, all though you might end up becoming Luke haters by the end of the next couple chapters :o  
Or nellen haters... Whelp...  
So uh, hope you enjoy it! *laughs nervously because of all the changes she has made* haha ha ha... ha.. byeee ~nellen xx**

* * *

Both heads shot up as there was a knock at the door.  
"I'll get it!" Flora beamed, jumping up and grabbing her purse from the coffee table.  
_"Thank God for pizza delivery men," _Clive sighed, resting his head on his knees. It hadn't necessarily been an unpleasant pause after the somewhat accidental compliment swap, just a bit of an awkward one. He had meant what he'd said, she really was pretty. Heck, even in her pyjamas with no makeup on she was stunning. He just couldn't find the words to tell her properly, and that was what he needed. He sat up quickly again when he heard the girl returning, grinning as she wobbled under a pile of boxes.  
"I thought you only got two pizzas," he chuckled, lifting the two top boxes from her so she could see a little better.  
"I did, but then there's garlic bread, and the two boxes on the top are chips," she explained, sinking to the floor. "He said he threw them in for free. I like Matt. Matt's cool. He's like a my brother-slash-pizza god, which is always a good thing," she giggled, beginning to open all of the containers beside her. They were literally just starting to eat when there was a second knock at the door, which was noted with a pair of confused looks.  
"Maybe he short changed me, he's done that a couple of times," Flora shrugged, climbing to her feet and running to get it.  
She bit back a cry as she found it not to be Matt in the doorway but somebody else. Somebody neither of them were in a hurry to see.

"Oh, uh, Luke, uh, hey," she giggled nervously, plastering on a falsely bright smile as she held open the door. "I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow."  
She took a few steps back to close the living room door, coughing to hide the sound of Clive scurrying to hide, then stepped forwards again to hear the boy's reply.  
"Oh, I know, but I was walking past your house on the way home when I couldn't help but notice our good friend Matt leaving your garden, and, me being me, was wondering if there was any spare pizza," he shrugged, gazing up at her with hopeful eyes. As much as he'd changed, she still couldn't turn him away when he pulled that face, and, sighing, allowed him to step inside.  
Bruno, as always, came rushing to see the new guest. He'd been banished to the kitchen and the hallway on the film day, because as Flora had mentioned, it was incredibly difficult to watch a film with a huge hunk of dog stretched out in front of you. The huge hunk of dog, however, was not happy.  
"Hallo Bruno, Flora been treating you well? No? Well do go on," Luke frowned, sitting on the floor beside him.  
"Uh, do you want pizza or not?" The girl muttered impatiently from the living room doorway. _"Shit, I always forget he can talk to animals. Always. Bruno please, please don't tell him about-"_  
"You have a boy living with you now?"  
Flora felt as though the ground would swallow her up right then and there. "Um... Maybe..."  
"Who?"  
She sighed again, resting a hand against her head. She hadn't meant to tell him like this, and even the best improvisers struggle when really put on the spot. "I was going to... He's... Just come in here." She beckoned for him to follow her, telling him to wait while she hunted out her housemate. She found him curled up in a cupboard in an entirely different room, finishing the slice of pizza he'd managed to take with him. "Come on," she mumbled timidly, grabbing his hand and pulling him to his feet, "Bruno grassed you up."  
Clive didn't have time to ask what she had meant, finding himself being dragged from his spot as back into the sitting room, and thrust onto a seat opposite Luke. Luke. His heart sank, _"well this can't be_ _good..."_  
It wasn't.  
The younger boy paled visibly, as the memories of future London and the problems it has produced came flooding back. "Y-you! You monster! You!" He gasped, hurtling out of his seat and throwing his hands around Clive's throat. He was surprisingly strong now, and the older lad was turning slightly purple by the time he managed to prise the young boy's fingers from his neck.  
"Luke, please, let me explain," he croaked, holding the boy's scratching hands at a distance, "just hear me out ok? I promise, it's not what you think."  
He was only just beginning to take in the number one apprentice's new appearance as he spoke, and was a little taken aback by his new style. The signature blue cap had been exchanged for a SnapBack of the same colour, sitting loosely at an angle on his gelled-but-not-overly-gelled hair. The clothes were different too, Luke having completely ditched the jumper and shirt for a plain white t-shirt, and the dark green shorts had grown into chinos. It was an overall more grown up look, Clive supposed, but it would certainly take some getting used to. It wasn't just the way Luke dressed that had changed, however. He'd slimmed down a lot, although his arms remained slightly muscled, and had gotten so much taller since Clive last saw him that it's was almost hard to believe that they were the same person.

Luke backed off a little, throwing himself back into his chair but never taking his eyes away from Clive.  
"It better bloody not be," he snarled.

* * *

**Scared as I am, please do give me your opinions on "New Luke"**

**I'm... Curious...**

**~nellen xx**


	23. Chapter 23

***sighs* You have no idea of the relief I felt when I realised nobody had any major hate for "New Luke", so before I say anything else I want to say thanks for that, I feel slightly more at ease continuing to use him in the future chapters now :3  
Now, to Triple C, I'd imagine Clive has filled out a bit since he moved in from the streets, sorry I just never got chance to really mention it much. I think it's gonna crop up in the near future though so maybe you'll get a better answer from that :) and to thelostcullengirl, I'm afraid he might get a bit... Eviler at first, but he'll get better, I hope;) Starstar good luck with your Clive hunt, and I know how you feel about food protectiveness (I bought Ben and Jerry's ice cream, got home to find the brother had demolished it. THE ENTIRE TUB WAS GONE), and Rosalia I'm glad you enjoyed it and thanks for making me smile :)  
Wooh, think I covered everything. Thanks again for the reviews, favourites and follows guys, love you all :3 ~nellen xx**

* * *

Flora was bored, and a little bit scared. The two boys had banished her from the room, and she was worried about what was going on at the other side of the door. She had never expected Luke to lunge at him like that, nor Clive to respond so calmly. She pressed her ear to the door, determined to hear what was going on.  
"Look, I promise you, I've changed. I'm a lot better now, I've done my time, and I'm not going to hurt anyone anymore. I promise. I know how much you care about Flora, but you've got to understand that I care too."  
Flora slid down to the floor, crawling away to sit at the opposite side. Listening in felt kind of wrong, once she'd understood what they were talking about. Who they were talking about.

"So Luke, are we okay now?" Clive asked uncertainly, running his fingers warily over his neck. He didn't particularly want to be throttled again, and was relieved to find that he wasn't.  
"I don't think we'll ever be okay," Luke grumbled under his breath, glaring angrily at the floor, "but we can be civil at least. It'll take some time to trust you again, since it was so harshly broken last time."  
Clive winced at his scathing remark, "I told you, I'm not like that anymore. I'm not pretending to be anybody, I'm just me."  
"Whatever," Luke muttered, standing up to let Flora back in. She hurriedly wiped her eyes as she heard the door open, leaping to her feet and running in to check on the damages. Nope, none. The two boys were sitting on opposite chairs with stony expressions and clenched fists. She cast a few quick glances at Clive, pleased to not see anymore marks or scratches from her friend. She didn't even look at Luke, knowing that her housemate wouldn't touch him. As tough as he made out to be, Clive was still very vulnerable, and even the thought of merely visiting prison set him off in shivers. He wanted to keep the record clean this time, and Flora didn't blame him.  
"So, uh, have a nice... Chat?" She asked timidly, not wanting to aggravate things further between her two friends.  
"You could say that." Clive surprised her by being the first to talk, and by doing it so calmly with a very weak smile, "I think it'll take some work, but, we're okay."  
"Yeah," Luke nodded in bitter agreement, "what he said."  
Flora smiled thinly, slipping into a seat next to Clive, who looked less ready to kill someone than his recent sparring partner. "Oh... Good?"  
"Good," he nodded, moving along so she'd be more comfortable.

Luke observed them silently, a sly smirk worming it's way onto his face. "Flora, what does Mark think about this?"  
Flora's heart stopped. He wouldn't, would he? Luke wouldn't do this. Not sweet, innocent little Luke. But this wasn't sweet innocent little Luke. This was different, rebellious teenager-from-hell Luke, and he most certainly would.

* * *

**Would what? Dun dun dunnnn...**


	24. Chapter 24

**Literally just dawned on me that I have like 64 reviews on this story and none of them are mean.. ASDFGHJKL wow! Thank you all so much, I honestly didn't think people would like it this much, and, yeah, wow :D  
Thanks to every single one of you. Those who review, those who favourite and follow, and even those who just read it, it means a lot :3  
I'm back with another shortie this time, oh, and some of your guesses as to who Mark was weren't all that far from the truth... ) ~nellen :) xx**

* * *

"That is, assuming Mark knows at all," Luke continued, in the same condescending drawl he had used before.  
"You malicious little rat," Flora muttered under her breath. She was going to tell Clive, of course, just not like this.  
"Oh, I'm sure Mark is fine with it isn't he? Mark's fine with a lot of things. I wonder how many of them he wouldn't be fine with if he actually knew about them."  
"Luke, don't do this."

"Who's Mark?" Clive blurted out, confused and slightly annoyed. Who was he, why was he important? His insides tightened uneasily, but he tried to forget the feeling. He was probably a nobody, right?  
The younger boy gasped in mock horror, momentarily staring wide eyed and open mouthed at Flora, then turning his attention back to Clive. "You don't know who Mark is? Why Flora, how many other men are you lying to?"  
"Luke stop! It's not like that and you know it!" The girl wailed, jumping up in preparation for a fight.  
The younger lad chuckled, standing up himself so he was now her height, "of course it's not dear, oh do save the theatrics."  
He then turned to address Clive again, a particularly nasty expression on his face.

"Mark, is Flora's boyfriend."

The door closed with a thud behind him, leaving the other two in the house alone.  
"Clive..." Flora whispered, fresh tears stinging her eyes, "please, you have to believe me, I was going to tell you..."  
"When? When we're you going to tell me Flora? Now? Because I think now would be a pretty fucking good time," Clive muttered, staring angrily at the floor. Everywhere ached. His heart had dropped as soon as the words left Luke's mouth, his head stinging like a cut drenched in acid. He felt numb, used, and now he wanted answers.  
"Please Clive it's not what he made it out to be!" Flora sobbed, running towards him with arms outstretched. He pushed her away, ignoring her cries. What was the point in comforting her anymore, when the whole thing had been a lie?  
"Please Clive, it really wasn't-"  
"Then what was it, Flora?" He snapped, closing his eyes and muttering his next words, "what was I?"  
"A friend. You were, a friend," she sniffed, wiping her eyes on the back of her hand, "me and Mark haven't been right for a long time now, and I just needed a friend. I never meant to hurt you, and I was going to tell you I swear! I just couldn't find the words, I was scared I'd say too much."  
"What do you mean, too much?"  
"I mean, I just can't, he'll-"  
"Oh you know what, I don't have time for this!" He ran his fingers through his hair, crying out in frustration. "I'm going to get changed, I need some space."

Flora nodded, feebly mumbling "okay," as the door slammed loudly in her face.


	25. Chapter 25

**Still can't get over all of the reviews on this, ahh wow :3  
I forgot to say thanks to kriscrable last time, and Rosalia I'm not gonna lie I don't know what flags are :L (I think I might have an idea, but then usually my ideas about things like these are waaay off the mark), Starstar I think getting a bigger cupboard is worth it when there's the chance of finding the Professor and Clive in it, don't you? ;) and Triple C and cmace98, this is for you (sort of haha)  
I wasn't really planning to upload tonight, but I think it was pretty cruel to leave you where I left you, so I have a really really really short (even shorter than normal) little snippet to kind of fill in while I finish working on the next few chapters :) hope it's alright, ~nellen xx**

* * *

"Don't wait up!" Clive yelled hoarsely, slamming the door again as he left. He wasn't sure why he kept taking it out on the door, but he felt the need all the same. He was just so angry. So heartbroken.  
He paused for a second at the edge of the garden, the cool night air washing over him as he gazed at the star filled sky. Such a shame that soon he wouldn't know how nice the sky was, or how cold the night was, or who the hell he was.  
He only did it for that reason, because it helped him to forget. Forget what he'd done, what had been done to him. The people he'd used, and the people who'd used him. The people he'd lost, and the people he was losing.  
He always lost people, never found them. He himself was lost, most of the time. A wandering busker with no real home to go to, no real family or friends to talk to, no one to love him or care for him or stop him from doing stupid things that he knew he'd regret the next day. He didn't have anything like that, not anymore.  
He didn't bother heading to the pub by the square, he didn't want the attention or the chat. He didn't want Sal or Len to ask how he was, and he definitely didn't want their help.

All he wanted tonight, was a drink.

Flora slid down with her back to the door, hot tears welling in her eyes.  
She was going to tell Clive, she really was. It was just that, if she told him, she'd have to tell Mark, and she knew wouldn't take it well. Mark couldn't take much well anymore, when she thought about it. She curled up on the carpet, her head in her hands. Bruno lumbered over, flopping down beside her and nuzzling into her side. She looked up into his big apologetic eyes and wrapped her arms around his large fluffy neck. He made a kind of sighing noise and licked her cheek affectionately, seemingly wondering why his friend was so upset.

"I've screwed up, Bruno," Flora sniffed, cuddling closer into the hound.

"I've really screwed up."


	26. Chapter 26

**Aha thanks kriscrable, and yeah you'll probably get mentioned a bit more on here in the future haha, and oohhh that's what flags are, that's a pretty cool idea Rosalia :) Starstar I think we could all do with a cupboard chip from time to time hehehe, and Triple C it's no problem haha, it got rid of the super short semi-chapter I had floating around in my head :)  
And thelostcullengirl, you might be right about that slap..  
Til next time :3 ~nellen xx**

* * *

Flora woke with a start, confused and scared at the sound of a slamming door.  
_"Oh, Clive,"_, she sighed, rolling over to grab her phone. Half past one. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, sliding out from the covers and creeping to the doorway. She watched silently as he staggered up the stairs, half hidden behind the door. She heard him stumble to the bathroom, pulling a face in disgust when the retching began. Clive was no lightweight, but even the best drinkers would struggle to hold the things he'd downed. He'd lost count after his sixth or seventh, and lost his mind not long after. It was a miracle he'd made it to Flora's at all really, instead of just passing out on the street like most of the other people he'd seen.  
Flora had crawled back to bed not long after the boy's return, only to be woken again by another sound.  
Not retching, or moving, or anything like that. Crying. But it couldn't be, could it? She got up again, pulling on her dressing gown and shuffling out to investigate.  
"C-Clive?" She murmured sleepily, "are you okay?"  
She gently eased open the door to the spare room, frowning when she found it empty. She paused on the landing, listening out for the quiet weeping again. She followed it back to the bathroom, sighing sadly at the sight of her friend, well she hoped they were still friends, curled up in a shuddering ball on the floor. He wasn't asleep, but he wasn't awake either, mumbling incoherently as he drifted in and out of consciousness.  
"Clive... Clive. Come on, get up, time for bed," she muttered, gently shaking his arm to wake him.  
"Piss off," he grumbled, pulling his arm back over his head, "Mark's the one you should be taking to bed."  
"Oh Clive, please, I was going to tell you," she whispered softly, brushing the hair from his eyes, "I promise, I didn't want to hurt you."  
"Ha! I'm not hurt! You really think I'd be hurt that you'd kept your boyfriend secret from me? No, I'm not hurt, I'm not. I'm not." Clive's murmuring became quite fierce and manic, occasionally choking out a crazed laugh between words. Flora bit her lip, her vision cloudy with tears, "Clive, please, you're scaring me."  
"Oh well I'm sorry, little miss 'I'm in a relationship but didn't think to tell my friend,'" the boy muttered indignantly, "little miss 'I like playing games with ex-convicts because it's not like they're going to feel anything anyways.'"  
"Clive Dove, you shut your mouth right now!" Flora snapped, raising a hand to silence him. "I was not playing games! I didn't tell you I was in a relationship because if I did you'd just ask more questions and more questions and more questions, ones I don't want to answer. But still you'd ask and you'd ask and you'd ask, until I'd crack and tell you. Mark abused me, ok? There you go. That's why I never told you." She took a deep, shuddering breath and screwed her eyes up tight.  
She opened them again, very, very slowly, a little surprised to not feel a burning pain in her cheek. "You-you didn't hit me?"  
"Well no obviously not," Clive retorted, sitting straight up and frowning at his friend, "I'd never lay a finger on you, regardless of how much I've been drinking, and I don't believe that any other man should either."  
"He doesn't any more though," Flora squeaked hurriedly, "he loves me, and I him. Please don't be mad!"  
"I'm not mad," he muttered, "possibly a little bit crazy, but I'm not mad."  
"You're a good friend you know," she whispered, sliding her arms around his neck. "I was worried when you left earlier that you might not come back..."  
"Well I have," he muttered again, almost annoyed that she'd doubted him. He was too drunk to realise that it was probably with reason, and that he was scaring Flora.  
"Why do you do it?" She asked in a whisper, tucking her knees up to her chest. It was cold in the bathroom, but neither was in a hurry to leave just yet.  
"Do what?"  
"Drink." Her voice was quiet and sad, and he barely heard it even in the silent room.  
"To forget," he replied, a sad smile wavering on his lips, "I do it to forget."  
"Oh."  
"Oh."


	27. Chapter 27

**This was meant to be the end of the last chapter and then I decided it looked too long and now I kinda wish I had just mushed them, oh well :L  
Thanks again for reviewing you guys, and that mug sounds awesome thelostcullengirl! I wish I'd taken DT now haha, and yeah kriscrable I think it is pretty sweet, almost, gentlemanly ;) Clive probably was in Starstar's cupboard Rosalia, then apparated back to the bathroom. Oh wow, maybe Starstar has a vanishing cabinet! That would be awesome. (also well done to you if you get those references, and even more well done if you spot the Mr Nobody one in this chapter, if you've seen the film of course [which I kind of doubt, but it's worth a shot right? ^_^])  
And finally to Triple C, it feels amazing, a bit weird, but really amazing.  
My face hasn't worked out what to do yet, just grins awkwardly at how nice you all are, then at how strange it is to think there are people reading the stuff I write and actually enjoying it xD  
'til next time you lovely lovely people, and now I have some CoS to watch :D ~awkward littleradge/sci-fi fangirl nellen :) xx**

* * *

"I think I might have to go back to bed, the professor'll be here in like nine hours and I want at least seven of those to be sleep," the girl yawned, finally breaking the pause that had followed. No more questions had been asked after that. Flora was curious, sure, but knew she'd feel wrong asking about his private life and dredging up memories he'd tried so hard to banish. She climbed clumsily to her feet, her legs numb from the cool bathroom tiles.  
"Here," Clive stood up to help her, but she shook her head and smiled.  
"It's okay, I'm fine, really."  
"You sure?" He frowned, following her out of the room and onto the landing. He stumbled slightly, grabbing the handrail for support.  
"I think you're the one that needs help," she laughed, pulling his arm around her shoulder and sliding hers around his waist, "you know if you're not up to it tomorrow I can make your excuses. I imagine seeing Luke again probably isn't top of your priorities."  
"Meh," Clive shrugged, "depends on how sober I am. Or hungover. I don't really get hangovers anymore though, you know? I think it's a talent."  
"I think it's a danger," his friend muttered, almost falling herself under his weight. Not that he weighed much, however. He was still a twig compared to most, even if he had filled out a little since the streets.  
"It's not a danger, the only danger I've got to face is remembering too much," Clive slurred, suddenly overcome by the alcohol coursing through his veins, "and even then I'm sure it's nothing I can't face without a little Dutch Courage."  
"Liquid confidence," Flora sighed, sitting him down on the bed.  
"Hey, that's a You Me At Six song," he grinned, pulling off his shirt and jeans. Flora looked away, blushing slightly in the dark room.  
"Flora, chill, I'm in my boxers, not naked," he laughed, falling into the bed. "Ugh, you're so beautiful you know."  
"That's not you, that's the tequila talking," she giggled nervously, pulling the covers over him so she'd feel less awkward. Where he'd filled out, he'd filled out quite well, now that she saw it properly. His ribs were a lot less sticky-out, and his arms were a little musclier. She wasn't really sure why she was noticing this, but she did all the same, being careful not to stare for too long.  
"I don't like tequila, tastes awful," the boy grumbled, "and why do pretty people never believe they're pretty? I hope Mark tells you you're pretty, I mean I would if I were him. I wouldn't let a day go by without telling you how lovely you are."  
"You're very sweet you know, any girl would be lucky to have you," Flora smiled, before quickly adding "drunk or not!" to the end, giggling nervously. "Oh well, I really should get some sleep, good night Clive!"  
"Night!" He grinned again, burying himself in blankets and pillows.

He watched her turn to leave, feeling a sharp pang in his chest.  
"You're the first and last person I ever loved, of course it was going to hurt," he murmured under his breath, as the door closed softly behind her.


	28. Chapter 28

**Rawr :3  
Good luck catching that cupboard Starstar, and it's nice to see you again AyasumiMamera :)  
Thanks to the rest of you who reviewed too, I'd do all of them again but I'm kind of in a hurry because dinner's almost ready :L  
Anyhoo, I think a lot of you Layton lovers will like this chapter, as the Professor himself is back :D  
Oh, and I passed 90 reviews the other day, no biggie ;) *cries inside at how awesome you lot are and this is and stuff*  
Stay groovy guys, and keep on reading and reviewing! ~nellen :) xx**

* * *

"Clive, honestly, you can go back to bed, I don't mind if you're not well," Flora sighed for the fifth time that morning. She'd only managed to nab about six hours of sleep in the end, but still looked a hell of a lot better than him. He'd had considerably less sleep than her that night, and it was most definitely showing.  
"No, I kind of want to see the Professor, besides, I'm fine," a brisk smile flashed across his tired face, rummaging through the cupboards in search of something for his head.  
"You're not."  
"I am," he muttered, popping a paracetamol from it's packet and sliding the box back into the cabinet, "you never believe me."  
Flora gulped, suddenly remembering the conversation of the previous night. Cruel as it was, she was kind of praying that he'd forget it. The bit about Mark at least.  
"Why'd you get so nervous all of a sudden? Don't worry, I'm sure everything be fine," he planted a quick kiss on her forehead, in an attempt to be comforting, "I'll be on my best behaviour and everything. The professor liked me anyways, I'm sure he can overlook a minor prison sentence to talk to his old friend 'big Luke'."

He remembered, of course he did, he remembered every single word. But as long as Flora didn't say anything, he supposed he wouldn't. It was her business after all, right?

"Minor prison sentence? Oh sure, he can definitely ignore that," she giggled, considerably cheerier now she thought he had forgotten, "you're right though, I shouldn't worry so much. Just don't kill Luke and we'll all be fine."  
"Of course," Clive grinned, lips still tingling with the feeling of that kiss, "fine indeed."  
The doorbell rang, and Clive dropped his smile as soon as Flora ran to get it. He ran his fingers quickly through his hair, checking his appearance in the reflection of the fridge.  
"It's fine, it's fine, it's fine, it's fine." He muttered those words over and over, until the phrase lost all meaning. He glanced nervously at the clock, it had only been five minutes.  
_"She must be explaining me..."_ He realised, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. He looked up as the kitchen door swung open, Flora's smile telling him it had gone well. Luke was next to enter, scowling quickly at Clive and instantly smiling again when Flora looked at him. Last to enter was the Professor, and Clive was glad to see that he hadn't changed since the last time they had met. The same brown top hat and jacket, the same hair, the same eyes, and best of all, the same comforting smile.  
"G-good morning Professor," the boy stuttered, still trying to quash the nerves that burned inside him. He held out his hand for the man to shake, which he did so with a familiar chuckle. "Hello Clive, or Mr Dove, which would you prefer?"  
"Um, uh Clive is just fine," he mumbled, feeling the colour rise in his cheeks.  
"Well in that case, it's nice to meet you again Clive," the Professor smiled and shook his hand again, taking a seat at the large wooden table.  
"I- I just want to say how sorry I am, about, well, the last time we-"  
"Clive, it's fine, you are forgiven," he waved away the boy's apology, "Flora's already explained how remorseful you are about the whole thing, and it would only be right to forgive you for it. The past is the past, after all."  
"Th-thank you, Professor, sir," he mumbled in reply, "that means a lot."  
"So Flora?" Luke interrupted, bored of being ignored in the corner, "how did M-"  
"He took it just fine, Luke, just fine indeed," she replied briskly, gritting her teeth to stop herself from attacking the little terror.  
"Hey, Luke, no hard feelings after yesterday, right?" Clive interjected, feeling an argument coming on.  
"Sure, sure," Luke rolled his eyes, sliding into a chair next to the Professor, "I'm sorry about almost strangling you."  
"It's fine," the older lad laughed, pleased that he had seemingly diffused the fight before it happened, "there were times I wanted to strangle me, and you're right, I did break your trust."  
"Yeah you kind of did didn't you?" He retorted under his breath. As much as it annoyed him, Clive couldn't help but chuckle at his cockiness. As weird as it felt, Luke did remind very much him of his younger self, if a little pluckier.  
"Now Luke, a gentleman always-" the Professor began, quickly cut off by the bored looking boy, "a gentleman always stays polite, yeah I've heard it so so many times before."  
"You know, I remember when you were just a little kid," Flora began, patting his head in the most patronising way, "and you wouldn't dare say anything out of turn. 'P-professor? C-can you help me with this puzzle Professor? Th-thank you Professor! One day I'll be just like you Professor!"  
"Are they always like this?" Clive laughed in disbelief as Luke turned round to argue.  
"Oh yeah well you just stalked us all the time!"  
"Most of the time, yes," Professor Layton chuckled, rolling his eyes. Luke turned back to the other two men, having been swiftly defeated in a very humiliating way. All Flora had to do was dredge up some particularly embarrassing childhood 'theories', like when he thought she'd been kidnapped by fairies, or that time he tried to tame Claudia. She even managed to produce a photo of a younger, slightly chubbier Luke that she always kept in her purse for such arguments, one that she somehow always managed to hide when Luke went on one of his 'search and destroy' missions.  
"Cup of tea Professor?" Flora chirped merrily, ignoring the piercing glare Luke was giving her as she tucked her purse back into her pocket.  
"Yes please dear, two sugars," he replied politely, leaning back slightly in his chair.  
"Clive?"  
"Same for me please," Clive grinned. The two older ones laughed when Luke coughed indignantly, feeling left out when she failed to ask him. He tried again as he was still ignored, and again one final time.  
"Need a cough sweet my boy?" Layton pretended to frown, but the smile was quite clear in his eyes.  
"I'm quite fine thank you Professor," he forced a smile, feeling his cheeks go a little pink as everyone began to laugh. A pink that grew darker when Flora ruffled his hair and handed him a hot chocolate. "You can pretended you're all grown up and mature, but you're still a child at heart," she giggled, slipping into a seat beside him.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hallo, lovely evening isn't it dearies? What? It isn't? Oh.. Awkward..  
I'm back again with another rather cute little shortie while I work on the next few chapters, so, yeah, enjoy :)  
And thanks again to Rosalia, Starstar (and Cubby who I will try to include in the future at some point :D) and kriscrable for reviewing, and to cirrus I suppose the answer to that is that Luke would just be on his best (well, slightly better) behavior because the Professor was there :L  
Thanks again, keep reading and reviewing :D ~nellen :3 xx  
**

* * *

"Goodbye Professor, it was lovely to have you over!" Flora beamed, waving cheerfully from the doorway.  
"Nice to see you again," Clive added from behind her, feeling a lot lot better than he had that morning.  
"Lovely seeing you too, I believe it's my turn next isn't it Flora?" The Professor smiled, leaning carefully against the Laytonmobile's door.  
"I believe it is," Flora laughed, "when are you next free?"  
"How does the Saturday after next sound?"  
"It sounds quite splendid," she nodded, pulling a face at Luke, already sitting in the back of the car making equally stupid faces at their exchange.  
"Wonderful, well I suppose I will see you then," Layton returned her smile, climbing into the driver's side seat of the vehicle, "bye you two!"  
"Goodbye Professor!"

Flora closed the door gently behind her, smiling warmly at Clive. "See, told you it would be fine."  
"Ok, you win," he chuckled, mirroring her grin, "that wasn't nearly as bad as I imagined it being, the Professor hasn't changed at all."  
"No, he hasn't has he?" Flora mused, skipping off to the sitting room. "Just Luke that has really. Little, irritating Luke."  
"What even happened to him? He was such a nice kid, well, what I remember of him," Clive frowned, flopping onto the sofa beside his friend.  
"He got picked when he first started high school, then just decided he had to grow up I guess. He just turned up one day looking and acting like that, and I guess we just had to accept it. He's still him though, underneath it all he's still sweet little Luke," there was a slightly sad tone to the girl's laughter, and Clive decided to try and be less hostile towards the boy, and maybe reform the old friendship that he had to admit he did sort of miss.  
"I think I might take Bruno for a walk later on, if you wanted to come with me," she continued, changing mood as she changed the subject.  
"Yeah," the boy nodded cheerfully, grateful to have been asked, "I'd like that."  
"Good, well I better go get changed then," Flora grinned, jumping up from the chair, "I think his lead's in the cupboard next to the sink. Hint. Hint."  
"I got it I got it," Clive laughed, shooing her away with his hands, "go get changed or whatever. I'll sort him out."  
Flora paused in the doorway to flash him a heart-stopping smile, then darted off upstairs.  
Clive was too busy staring at the spot she'd just left to notice Bruno amble into the room, having overheard and somehow understood their conversation. He curled up on the boy's feet, a loud sighing noise escaping his mouth. He huffed again as he was still ignored, then, after finally deciding there was no other choice, rewarded Clive's ignorance with a huge, sopping lick.  
"Eurgh..." The boy groaned in disgust, "Bruno you oaf, what was that for?"  
The dog gave him an irritated look, nudging his leg repeatedly until he eventually stood up.  
"For God's sake, you're so pushy!" He sighed, although it was tinted with laughter. Bruno followed him to the kitchen, jumping up and down impatiently as he took longer than expected to find the lead.  
"Look, I got it, now come here you."  
Bruno shook his large fluffy head, and Clive made a noise in exasperation. "Please?" He sighed, rolling his eyes as the hound immediately strolled over and sat obediently beside him.  
"I guess manners go along way for dogs too huh?" He asked, laughing again when Bruno dropped his head in what seemed to be a nod. "Well I'm very sorry for being so impolite," he said, slipping the collar over his head and clipping the lead through the loop. He held out his hand for the dog's paw and shook it lightly, ruffling his fur and growling playfully at his fluffy friend. He knew that if anyone were to see him he would look quite mad, but he was well beyond the point of caring.

What he didn't know, was that someone did see him.  
Watching silently from the doorway, Flora couldn't help but smile.


	30. Chapter 30

**So, uh, I passed 100 reviews, ah, um..**

**WOW THANKYOU SO MUCH GUYS :D seriously, I didn't think I'd get ten never mind a hundred, so, yeah, wow :D**

**Thanks to all of you for your support and general niceness, I'd thank you all individually but I'm conscious of how long my ANs can get, so I suppose one huge group thank you internet hug will have to do *hugs screen slightly awkwardly, kind of glad she's not one of those public writers* :)**

**Much love, hope you enjoy the chapter :3 ~nellen-who-almost-fell-from-her-beloved-chair-in-happiness :) xx**

* * *

"Come on then Clive, keep up!" Flora laughed, running on with Bruno. The dog, as always, was powering ahead, but Flora was used to it. She jogged easily alongside the hound, but Clive was struggling to stay level. He eventually caught up with the giggling girl and her less than impressed pet, doubling over to catch his breath.  
"Why-why are we running? You said walking, they're very very different things!" He panted, grabbing hold of her arm to stop her running off again.  
"Because Bruno is a very headstrong and boisterous beast, and he'll take your arm off if you don't match his pace," she explained with a slightly smug smile, throwing a stick that he'd fetched her when they'd stopped.  
"Well you've had practice!" Clive yelped, now laughing along with his friend, "can we sit? Please? My legs are killing."  
"Sure, there's a bench around here somewhere, come on," she grinned, taking his arm and dragging him along the path.

"Didn't you get exercise in prison?" She asked with as they sank onto the chair, laughing at his response.  
"Well obviously, there are some kind of legal things that mean we have to, but I skived off a lot. It was like PE all over again, with marginally less bullying and scarier showers," he shrugged, lobbing the stick for Bruno again and chuckling as the hound lolloped after it.  
"I made up a medical condition to get out of cross country once," Flora grinned, remembering the scheme she and her friends had created. "For three weeks I suffered from a condition that meant if I did too much vigorous exercise I could go into Automatono-shock, which was so unbelievably sciencey sounding Ms Vick didn't even question it. In reality, me and my friends just took the start of a few phobias and made them into disorders. Automatonophobia is the fear of someone who smells bad, and I don't think Ms Vick knew what deodorant was," she sighed, a somewhat dreamy smile taking over the grin from before, "good times, good times."  
"Bit of a rebel were we, Miss Reinhold?" Clive smirked, leaning back slightly in the seat.  
"You could say that," Flora winked jokily, unable to resist tickling his waist as he stretched his arms. He yelped and curled up immediately, much to the amusement of a confused passer-by.  
"You're like a more extreme slug," she giggled, laughing even harder at his frown.  
"I'm an_ extreme slug_?"  
"No, I mean, you know when you poke a slug with a stick and it shrinks up like this," she explained, tucking her knees up to her chest in demonstration, "you're like that. Kind of."  
"Right... I'm not sure if I'm meant to be offended or not," he spoke slowly, brow furrowed in thought, "probably... Not?"  
"Same speed as one too!" She snickered, shoving his arm playfully, "I bet I can get you fit again."  
"I _am_ fit!" He protested, "I am a picture of health! I just don't like running, that's all."  
"Of course it is!"  
"It is!"

The two of them remained on the bench a while longer, Clive now claiming injury time on a twisted ankle that had been fine mere minutes ago, their joint laughter ringing out through the park. They probably wouldn't have laughed so much if they knew who could see them.  
But they didn't know who could see them, so they continued to giggle and chatter and throw sticks for Bruno for most pf the afternoon.

Both completely absorbed in their own conversation, both completely unaware of Mark.

* * *

***Second time uploading because derpy nellen uploaded the wrong chapter***


	31. Chapter 31

**Boo! I hath returned (with the right chapter this time, I am sorry about that haha -_-), with another little installment of le fic :)  
I wish I spoke more languages Rosalia, but thank you for the kawaii comment, et vous êtes les bienvenus (or is it de rien?:)) for the chapters :3  
And AyasumiMamera, you'll get that kiss eventually ;) which definitely isn't meant to sound as creepy as it does haha  
Hope you like it, happy reading! ~nellen :) xx**

* * *

_Bzzzzzzzzt! Bzzzzzzzzt!_

"Ugh, I wonder who that is," Flora frowned sleepily, grabbing weakly at the air. "Be a dear and chuck me my phone would you Clive?"  
The boy paused on his way to the kitchen, nodded, and picked up the phone. A small smile played on his tired face, "here, catch." It landed with a light _clap_ in her hands, and she slid her finger across the screen to read the text. Clive continued on into the kitchen for some water, not noticing the suddenly worried look the girl gained.  
"Who was it?" He called, jumping when the answer came from right behind him.  
"Mark, it was Mark, you have to leave!" Flora wailed, eyes wide in horror. "He says he's going to visit, he wants to see me, oh Clive you have to go!"  
"Where can I go?" He mumbled, now equally worried, not to mention confused. He supposed there was the pub, or Len's, but he doubted he'd be welcome on such short notice. He wasn't even sure why he had to leave in the first place.  
"I don't know," Flora's voice had raised in pitch, as she struggled to contain her nerves, eyes lighting up as she had an idea.  
"The Professor's, you can go to the Professor's," she paused, then nodded, "yeah, there."  
"I thought he said he wasn't free until next Saturday," Clive frowned, still confused.  
"No but Luke'll be in, and it's Saturday night so he'll be up pretty late, I'll text him, just, go grab some stuff, hide what you don't take," she smiled briskly, annoyed that her  
voice had betrayed the paranoia she was feeling. Clive still didn't understand, but knew better than to argue, and ran off upstairs to get what he needed.  
Flora quickly pulled out her phone again, desperately searching through her contacts until she found Luke. She decided ringing would be faster, deftly pressing the buttons and holding it to her ear.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, Luke," she bit her lip, unsure of how to ask, or rather, tell. "Clive's coming over tonight, I'm not, he'll explain when he gets there. I know it's short notice, but I know you're not busy. Please, you owe me one. Thanks."  
She'd only just hung up when Clive returned, now holding his small rucksack that he used to keep with him on the streets.  
"One problem, I don't know where the Professor lives," he almost laughed, but decided it would be inappropriate.  
"Oh, crap, uh," Flora paused, hands on her temples as she racked her brains for an address, "Hollywell Avenue I think. Yeah. Ten Hollywell Avenue, that's it."  
"Okay," he nodded, fiddling nervously with the end of his sleeves, "I'll get Luke to text when I get there."  
"Thank you," she whispered, slipping her arms under his and resting her head against his chest.  
The hug only lasted a minute or so before they gently broke apart, Flora standing on tiptoes to kiss his cheek.  
"Goodbye Clive, I'll see you soon."  
The boy blushed, his face tingling where her lips had brushed it. "Goodbye to you too Flora, stay safe," he mumbled, voice growing firmer with the next line, "and if he tries anything funny, you let me know straight away and I'll be right back here to stop him."  
Flora smiled sadly as she waved goodbye again from the window, turning away as her eyes grew cloudy with tears.

She only hoped he'd get away before Mark saw him. She didn't want Clive getting hurt too.


	32. Chapter 32

**Bonjour :)  
I'm just going to warn you right now about this chapter, because it does get a bit, um, violent, towards the end. Yeah. And a bit sad. Just a warning.  
Thanks again for reviewing you guys, hope it's alright, and trust me, Flora's situation will get better in time :) ~nellen xx**

* * *

"Ugh, the door's open Clive!" Luke yelled, pausing his game to answer it. He scowled at his visitor, who was standing awkwardly on the bottom step, "well come in then."  
"Nice to see you again too Luke," Clive laughed, closing the door behind him. "I'm sorry about this, Flora sort of forced me on you."  
"Yeah she did, she said you'd explain that," the boy frowned, cannonballing back into his armchair and resuming his game.  
"Mark wanted to visit," Clive replied, mirroring the boy's frown.  
Luke didn't need to hear any more, knowing straight away what was up. "You-you know what they'll be doing don't you?"  
"One prefers not to think of one's friends that way."  
"No, I mean seriously," he continued, the frown deepening, "if she wanted you out because he's coming round, it means she's trying to protect you."  
"What? I don't understand," the older boy mumbled, and Luke shook his head.  
"Of course you don't, you think everything's fine. You don't really know what goes on."  
"Well what does go on?"  
"It's up to Flora to tell you," he replied curtly, "now either shut up or help me kill a few more zombies before the inbetweeners comes on," he muttered, throwing Clive a control of his own.  
Despite having little practice and a lot more Flora based questions, he decided to save them for later, and soon worked out the basic controls for the game. It'd been so long since he'd played any video games like this, and soon the competitive teenager within had, much like the creatures in the game itself, clawed its way out.  
"Oh my god why aren't you dead yet?" He growled, fingers twitching as he tested all of his attacks out on a slowly weakening member of the undead.  
"Try X and the left triggery thing at the same time," Luke pointed out, holding out a hand for a high five when it worked. "When you finished with that one come and help me up on the roof, I'm taking on about three waves' worth at once here."  
There was, as Luke said, "no hate on a battlefield except towards the enemy," and the two quickly put whatever differences they had behind them for an hour or so, almost glad to have each other's help as they sliced and stabbed and shot their way through level after level. They played well on into the night, completely forgetting their animosity, and the program Luke wanted to watch, and Flora.

Flora.  
She'd give anything to be with them at that moment, as anything had to be better than a night with Mark.  
"Who was he?" He yelled angrily, slamming his hand against the wall he had Flora pinned against, "who was the boy you were with?"  
"N-no one," she stammered, eyes wide in fear. She hated it when he got like this, his mood swings scared her, but she was too weak to fight back.  
"I know when you're lying," he spat, pressing his face up close to hers, "I can tell. Now you tell me, who was the boy?"  
"He-he's just a friend!" She squeaked, tears spilling out over her cheeks, "I- we're not that close!"  
"Really? Because you looked pretty close to me!"  
"We aren't! Please Mark! Don't do this!"  
"Flora, I try so hard not to, but you know what? Sometimes lying little bitches like you deserve it," Mark snarled. Flora whimpered, head drooping in a small nod. She looked up into his wide eyes, which were twitching angrily at the corners, before closing her own and bracing herself for what she knew was coming.


	33. Chapter 33

**Hai internet, you gonna work for five minutes while I upload this? Please? A-tank you.  
BT always seems to hate me, I don't know why, but it does. On off on off on off. Infuriating :L  
AllTimeLol IM SORRY I KNOW IT WAS MEAN:(  
Wow you guys all really care about Flora huh? Rosalia I think you were pretty accurate with that summary, it does seem to be that way doesn't it?  
I promise you lot, it'll all get better in time :) DFTBA ~nellen xx**

**Oh, and one more thing- MERRY PANCAKE DAY! :DD XO**

* * *

It took Clive a few minutes to remember where he was and why he was there that bright Sunday morning. Sort of curled up on the Professor's sofa, he heard the sound of Luke clattering about in the kitchen, and felt the breeze from the open window wash over his sleepy body. He threw off his blanket, rubbing his eyes and yawning, still trying to piece together the rest of it. Flora had sort of thrown him out because Mark wanted to see her, he and Luke had sat and played video games until two in the morning, Luke had gone off to bed around three and Clive had gone to sleep not long after that. The Professor was busy with work or something, and so the two were home alone. The boy yawned again, looking up as Luke returned to the room.  
"Flora's texted, it's safe to go home," he mumbled, the glow of the phone screen lighting up his face. "She's totally fine and it all went fine."  
"Oh... Good?"  
Luke raised his eyebrows, "whatever gets you through in life."  
"Um... Alright..." Clive frowned, already beginning to pack his stuff back into his rucksack. He gathered the fact that the gaming thing was probably a one off, but he didn't really care. He didn't have a problem with Luke anymore, and he just hoped Luke didn't have any with him either.  
"Well bye then," the boy in question muttered, pointing meaningfully at the door. "I have some friends coming round later, I don't want you here when they do."  
"Hope you don't treat them like this," Clive murmured under his breath, laughing quietly as he slung his bag over his shoulder.  
Luke followed him to the door, hovering awkwardly as he watched his friend, well, he supposed they were sort of friends, leave.  
"Uh, Clive," he called, voice cracking slightly, "I-I don't hate you, a-as much as I did anyway."

Clive paused by the gate, smiling back at the boy in the doorway, "I don't hate you either, oh, and text Flora if you're stuck with those zombies again. It'd be a pleasure to tear some undead heads off again."

Luke nodded, grinning as he waved goodbye, "sure thing, Commander Clive, sure thing."


	34. Chapter 34

**Happy Valentine's Day! Hope you all had a lovely time, whether you spent it with that special someone or sitting on the internet and talking to your dog (I did the latter... #foreveralone :L) :3 xox  
Also how could you not know pancake day?! Shrove Tuesday (or Fat Tuesday, as some of you call edit) is like the best day this half of the year :D  
And happy late Chinese New Year too! I'm a tiger, rawr :)  
Back with another short (sorry, it's not very romantic either, I didn't schedule Valentine's day into this yet.. Maybe you'll get one at Easter or something haha)  
Glad you all care about Flora, and that you enjoyed the Clive and Luke moments :)**

LOL in the old romantic sense, nellen xx

* * *

"Flora? I'm home," Clive yelled, closing the front door behind him with a quiet _click._  
"Oh, hi, Clive," she smiled brightly, running down the stairs to greet him. "Have fun at the Professor's?"  
"Uh... Yeah..." He frowned. There was something not quite right about Flora this morning, from her sort of jumpy nature to her smile that was just too bright. "You and Mark?"  
"Oh, yes, it-it was fun," she drifted off, staring into space and twiddling with a lock of auburn hair. Her hair was down today, covering her neck and the side of her head in a wave of reddy-brown silk. It looked very very pretty, Clive noted with a blush, very pretty indeed.  
Asides from being very pretty, this was also another thing Clive added to his 'things that are different' list. A list that was slowly building up by the time they'd chatted over some coffee and toast.  
"Oh, yeah, we just cuddled up and watched a film. He said he'd been missing seeing me so much and just wanted to talk." Flora was still smiling a little to brightly for Clive's liking as she drawled on about her night. She was constantly playing with her hair too, and seemed very twitchy and nervous.

Completely different to the Flora he'd left at home only a night earlier, and the Flora he'd walked in the park with, and the Flora he'd fallen in love with.

He still loved her, oh God he still loved her, but there was just something that bothered him today.  
"Flora, what film did you watch?" He asked inquisitively, testing to see how well she'd practiced her story.  
He knew she was lying, he'd sussed that out already. He just wanted to know why, or what she was lying about.  
"Oh, um, we watched, ooh you know what I can't quite remember," she pouted, eyes scanning the DVD shelf for an idea. "Ah yes, that's it, we watched Jaws."  
"But you hate Jaws," Clive pointed out, already beginning to poke holes through her story.  
"Yes, but Mark likes it, and when you love someone, sometimes you have to do things you don't like," she replied shortly, something new in her voice that Clive couldn't quite pick up on.  
"You keep playing with your hair."  
"Of course I am, it's lovely hair."  
The boy chuckled, "it might well be, but I don't think that's why. I think it's because you're fibbing."  
"I'm not!" Flora exclaimed, her wide eyes almost giving her away again, "it's, it's just a comfort thing, that's all."  
"Why would you need comforting?"

"Living with you, I need all the comforting I can get," she muttered, jumping up, turning on her heels, and marching off to another room.


	35. Chapter 35

**Hallo, Before I do anything else, I need to ask you lot a favour.  
Basically, when I named this, I already had the final few chapters in mind (which have changed a LOT since), and I had this really really cheesy idea, and I've basically decided to draw the line. I don't really want to use them anymore, because they were just so cliched and pretty sickly (in the sugary way), and I just don't know if they'll work anymore. So, I was wondering;  
Can you help me to rename this fic? Or should I just leave the name as it is?  
Please leave an answer in a review or a PM or something (still haven't worked out polls :L) and a possible new name if that's what you think should happen, all suggestions welcome. Thankyou :)  
You're pretty sharp too, Rosalia... Pretty sharp indeed.. Starstar you always make me laugh haha, ah I know the feeling though:L  
I'm a UK kid Kriscrable, but I've always wanted to visit the US some day :) and TripleC, I don't even think I do know what's going on haha! I just sort of go with the flow ;)  
Oh, and since it's half term (late nights and lie ins wooooh!), and this is again another shortie, I think I'll make it a double upload!  
Just too good to y'all ;) ~nellen xx**

* * *

"Flora, are you okay?" Clive murmured quietly, knocking gently on her bedroom door. She'd been in there almost all day, in complete silence, which was really starting to worry her friend.  
"What do you want?" The girl sniffed, opening the door a teeny bit to peer at him through the crack.  
"I brought you a cup of tea," he smiled reassuringly, "I just wanted to check you were alright."  
"Well I'm just fine," she replied indignantly, softening up when his face fell slightly. "I'm sorry Clive, I didn't get much sleep last night, and-"  
"Say no more, say no more," he chuckled, handing her the cup though the door, "I don't wish to know of you and your sordid little ways."  
"No, it's not like that," she blushed, biting her lip as the cup trembled in her hands.  
"Are you cold?" He frowned, changing the subject to spare her embarrassment.  
"A little."  
"Well why didn't you say?" Clive smiled again, slipping off the blanket he had wrapped around his shoulders and gently laying it on hers. "You can go back to bed of you want, I'll stay quiet, I promise."  
"Thanks," she tried to smile herself, failing miserably, "I, I really appreciate it."

Without thinking, the boy leant forwards, lips brushing her head with another gentle kiss. His cheeks flushed red, "I'm sorry, just, I worry about you, okay?" And with that he ran off, hiding downstairs until he thought she'd gone to sleep, mentally kicking himself for being so stupid.

"Why? Why did I? Ugh!" He ran his hands through his hair, jumping in fright as something big and fluffy brushed past his leg.  
"Oh, hey Bruno, sorry for yelling," he smiled apologetically, letting the dog lick his hand, "hey, I know we went on that big walk yesterday, but how about we go again? Just you and me. I think Flora needs some space, and I need to clear my head."

_"Yes,"_ he decided, _"I need to clear my head."_


	36. Chapter 36

**Yup, a double upload ^.^  
Now to finish watching Mamma Mia for like the 50th time in my life.. ~prides herself on not being girly but is secretly very very girly, nellen :L xx**

* * *

"Ughh, what time is it?" Flora whispered, eyes fluttering open as she reached for her phone. Five thirty.  
She groaned again, rolling out of bed and checking her texts. Two spams, three chain messages, and a new one from Mark.  
She ran to the mirror, scraping her hair out of the way and gently traced the bruises blossoming down on her neck and shoulders, double checking the very faint black eye she'd disguised with makeup. The makeup was still there, still working. Thank God Clive hadn't seen her without it.  
Gulping back a fresh load of nerves, she looked back down at her phone, and began reading the message.  
It was the usual day-after text, and she knew she really should have seen it coming.

_"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I'm just really stressed about Uni and work and everything. You know I love you, let me take you out to prove it. M"_

She sighed, beginning to get changed. She knew she'd have to go, she just prayed he wasn't drinking.  
Clive had been out then home then out again when she finally drifted downstairs, leaving her with nothing but a note.  
_"Took Bruno for a walk, just needed some fresh air. Hope you're alright, Clive x"_  
Then, scribbled along the bottom_, "came home again, you were still asleep and I didn't want to bother you. Gone to the pub again, it's been too long since I last sang. P.s. I left Bruno behind this time, Sally's not a huge fan of dogs. Clive again x"_

She sighed once more, rereading the note before tearing off a scrap to write one of her own.  
_"Mark asked me out, don't worry about me, there's money for pizza in the key dish, I'll be back before you know it. Flo xx"_

"That should do," she smiled, saying goodbye to her pets and locking the door behind her.

She checked her phone again as she closed the garden gate, finding yet another text from Mark.  
_  
"The Old Benbow in half an hour, M."_

Flora's smile soon fizzled out, morphing into a horrified frown.  
She loved the Old Benbow, sure. The people were lovely, the food was nice, it was even named after the inn in Treasure Island, sort of, which was one of her favourite ever books.

There was only one major problem with the Old Benbow, one very major problem indeed.  
Clive sang there.


	37. Chapter 37

**Okay, looks like the name is staying, thankyou for your help guys :)  
I think I might do another double upload tonight, I'm feeling weirdly confident in my ability to do this without catching up to where I am, which is slightly unnerving because I don't think I have that ability.. Oh well, they're short anyways I guess :L  
Starstar I always called Flo Rida "Florida" when I was younger haha, it took me until like last year to finally click . and I think you're pretty sharp Rosalia, although I suppose women's intuition might help sometimes, also I hope you intended the "oh HELL NO" to be as sassy as I read it (finger clicking and everything x))  
Oh, and AllTimeLol, I think you'll find I can ;) muhahaha..  
Also a bit concerned, well not concerned but I can't think of a better word so that'll have to do, about how long this fic is getting. I have a tendency to drag things out, which does usually have an effect on my writing. It can get a bit repetitive and dull when it goes on too long..  
It's unlikely I'll round it off soon, but once I hit 100 chapters (which is possible with my writing o.O) I may call it quits..  
Or not, I haven't decided yet *shrugs noncommittally*  
Hope you're having a wonderful half term if you're off, if you're still at school then cheer up, it'll be the weekend before you know it :) ~nellen :3 xx  
**

* * *

Clive grinned, taking a quick bow before jumping down from the small stage and heading towards the bar. He'd been singing for the best part of an hour now, and his throat was beginning to hurt.  
He liked singing though, and he was definitely going to continue after a drink and a short break. Sal had loved having him back, and so did many of the customers, giving him a rousing round of applause after every song had finished.  
He had already sussed them out, of course, he was scanning the room before he'd even begun, and had a decent enough idea of what would work that night. Folky, sort of dancey songs, with the occasional bit of slowed down rock in between. They were all acoustic covers, sure, but they worked, and people liked them. He was beginning to think about asking for requests when he noticed a man staring at him oddly across the bar.  
Clive didn't really know what to do about this, he doubted the guy was coming on to him or anything like that (he liked to think he was a good judge of character, and in honesty, he probably was).  
There was a sort of recognition in his eyes, and something else. A glint anger swirled through them, and then the man turned his attention back to his pint.  
_"Weird..." _The boy frowned to himself, shrugging it off and practically skipping back to the stage. A few, slightly drunk, women cheered as he leapt back up, and he thanked the lighting for not displaying the redness of his cheeks.

"So uh, I was thinking of doing a few requests, if you guys have any," he smiled, eyes widening slightly as he was bombarded with them.

"I think I heard someone ask for Call Me Maybe. Really?" He laughed, rolling his eyes as a few girls cheered.  
That was the thing he most liked about the pub, the atmosphere was so much more, well, alive. People did cheer, and clap, and ask for songs, instead of just chucking a few coins into a cap. Not that he didn't appreciate the money, of course, but until he started playing there or in the square outside, he got next to nothing, barely even hearing a muttered compliment from a hurrying passer by.  
"Well, alright," his face cracked into that trademark grin, earning another handful of whoops from the gaggle of tipsy girls in the corner.

He was so busy singing, he stopped noticing the man giving him funny looks from the bar, or the girl slipping into a seat beside him.


	38. Chapter 38

Half an hour in, and Clive had still not acknowledged Flora. She knew this shouldn't bother her, as she sat there talking with Mark, but for some reason it really did. It bothered her that he hadn't smiled her way. It bothered her that he seemed to be spending a lot of time between songs chatting or laughing with another group of young girls, even sitting with them when he took another break.  
It bothered her that she couldn't say hi. It bothered her that he hadn't tried.  
But what bothered her most, was the slight pang of jealousy coursing through her veins.

_"So that must be Mark,"_ Clive realised, watching the couple out of the corner of his eye. They didn't look very happy, he noted, and Flora seemed almost wary of the rather muscled man. Mark's hands would twitch when she spoke, as if every single word was annoying him.  
Clive was soon swiftly pulled, or rather pawed, from his thoughts by one of the girls he was sat amongst, who were gradually beginning to get a little bit too close for comfort.  
"You have lovely eyes," one would simper, a perfectly manicured hand brushing his cheek.  
"I love your hair," purred another, running her fingers through his soft brown locks. Somehow one of them even ended up sitting on his lap, which, although he had to admit wasn't all bad, was a bit weird.  
"You've got a very sexy voice," she whispered into his ear, starting to toy with the collar of his shirt.  
The boy decided he should probably draw the line at that, and, very gently, eased her off his body.  
"Well, if my voice is that sexy, maybe I should get up and sing again," he winked, blowing them all a kiss. Clive was nothing if not a charmer, hey it had kept him warm in the winter hadn't it?  
The girls reduced to quiet giggles and the occasional flirty pout, but as much fun as the lad was having, he knew there was only one girl in the room that he really wanted.

"Well, since we all seem to be in a good mood tonight," he beamed, the whole room giving a cheer this time. It hadn't taken long to win them over entirely, and even the regular barflies seemed to enjoy his music. "I thought I might try something a little more upbeat, a little more up tempo if you will, and, um, I'd like to dedicate this to, a certain girl, and I just hope she knows who she is," he continued, the joyous grin reducing to a slightly shyer smile.

There wasn't a single girl in the room who didn't play with the thought that he was talking about her, or hoped he was at least, and Flora was no exception.

"I've met someone that makes me feel seasick.  
Oh what a skill to have, oh what a skill to have.  
So many skills that make her distinctive.  
But they're not mine to have, no they're not mine," he finally cast a quick look at his friend, too quickly for anyone to notice but her, smiled, and continued with his song.

"Whenever she looks I read the nearest paper, though I don't care about the soaps.  
No I don't care about the soaps. Though I'm acting like I'm in an Eastenders episode."  
He even got a few laughs with that line, although he didn't really understand why.  
"If this is a romcom, kill the director! If this is a romcom kill the director, please."  
He kept looking across at Flora as he sung, gaining confidence as he saw that not only had Mark left, but that she was smiling across at him.  
The smile faded as Mark returned and wrapped his arm possessively around her, and the confidence dipped slightly, but the singing went on.

"So with the angst of a teenage band, here's another song about a gender I'll never understand.  
Here's another song about a gender I'll never understand."

* * *

**Completely random, but just out of pure curiousity, do you guys know any of the songs I include in this? I was wondering whether I should start naming them in the author's notes or something, but I wasn't really sure if people would like them or already knew them and stuff :L  
Also, I don't know if other people actually imagine the voices of people when they read or if it's just me, but if you do, what kind of a singing voice would you give Clive?  
Justa wonderin' ~nellen :) xx**


	39. Chapter 39

**Lolidge19 ooh a new reader! Hallo, hope you enjoy the fic, but I wouldn't get too used to lot's of double uploads haha, only one for tonight :)  
Rosalia, awesome as always, IT IS THE WOMBATS YAAY :D Starstar, it's kay :) I know a lot of them are kind of not as well known as many other songs *pushes hipster glasses further up nose and looks around with shifty eyes*  
Kriscrable, if you're talking about me, then yeah I've got a British accent :3 Geordie, if you're wondering, not sure if you'll know it though :L (remember when we sent Cheryl Cole over to do X Factor and you sent her back because you couldn't understand? I have an accent a bit like hers :L)  
But if you're talking about Clive, then of course he has a British accent haha, and a very sexy singing voice ;) AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY FOR FRIDAY WOOH :D  
AyasumiMamera, thankyoou :) I'll try and keep up with the quicker updates haha xo  
Thelostcullengirl really? Ooh.. Awkward.. I mean, I knew it wasn't set in super modern times, but I didn't realise it was in the 70s... *awkwardshameface*.. I did kind of want to make it a more modern version anyways though, so if it's okay Imma keep it that way :) However, the song in this chapter is definitely more time-appropriate. I like a lot of music from around then anyways :)  
AllTimeLol IM SORRY YOU GOT ME ITS HOW I GET MY KICKS! Only joking, but Im sorry all the same x)  
There, I think I've covered it. Only one chapter tonight, my wonderful reading buddies, but it's longer than usual so I suppose that's alright. Right? Right :)  
Lots o' love ~nellen :3 xx**

* * *

Apparently girls like The Wombats, because as soon as Clive had stepped down from the stage for another drink, he was immediately swamped by his, well, fans. The girl who'd sat on his knee now had an arm wrapped around his waist, clinging to his hip like a toddler.  
"Um, maybe, you've had a bit much to drink," he mumbled, now feeling incredibly uneasy at how close she was getting.  
"Maybe you just haven't had enough," she purred, or rather slurred, kissing his cheek and swapping the arm around his waist for her leg.  
"Um, okay, well, if you wait here, I'll um, I'll go get one," he smiled awkwardly, slipping out of her grasp and fighting the urge to laugh as she stumbled forwards in her sky high heels and accidentally groped her friend in the process.

"All the attention getting to you sweetheart?"  
"Huh, oh, a bit," the boy chuckled, glancing up at Sally with glowing cheeks, "I might head off after one more song, it's a bit, well..."  
"It's alright, I understand," she laughed, sliding him a glass of water across the bar, "I can kick her out if she's really getting to you, you know."  
"No, I'm alright thanks," he muttered, looking around the room. "I don't suppose you saw Flora go did you? I can't see her anywhere."  
"Oh, yes, she left with that boy not long ago. She looked a bit upset when all those girls were treating you like a climbing frame, but then he got back from the bar and she seemed to cheer up. You haven't had a fight have you?" The barmaid frowned, polishing up a few more glasses.

Clive sighed, closing his eyes. "I'm really not sure."  
"Ah well, you're both still young, and this stuff all works out in time. You'll get your girl eventually," Sally gave him a sympathetic pat on the arm and turned to serve another customer, "I'd go up and do your final song now if I were you, before that lass gets her hands on you again."  
The boy nodded, sneaking his way back to the stage before the girl could see him.

"I think this'll be my last song for tonight," he began, gaining a few "aw"s from the people watching. "I know, I'm sorry, but I'll be back soon," he smiled and picked up his guitar again. "This last one, kind of means something to me, more than the one I just did, but my version's a bit different to the original. Don't suppose there's any Joy Division fans in the room is there?"  
A couple of older drinkers cheered, and the boy grinned and waved, "well then, this one's for you."

He took a deep breath, as the lyrics flooded his mind.

"When routine bites hard, and ambitions are low.  
And resentment rides high, but emotions won't grow.  
And we're changing our ways, taking different roads.  
Then love, love will tear us apart again.  
Love, love will tear us apart again.  
Why is the bedroom so cold?  
You've turned away on your side.  
Is my timing that flawed?  
Our respect runs so dry.  
Yet there's still this appeal, that we've kept through our lives.  
But love, love will tear us apart again.  
Love, love will tear us apart again.  
Do you cry out in your sleep?  
All my feelings exposed.  
Get a taste in my mouth, as desperation takes hold.  
Is it that something so good, just can't function no more.  
But love, love will tear us apart again.  
Love, love will tear us apart again.  
Love, love will tear us apart again.  
Love, love will tear us apart again."

Yes, the chorus meant a lot to him.


	40. Chapter 40

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY KRISCRABLE! :D XX  
Thelostcullengirl phewf, I'm really not sure what time this is set anyways haha, probably now if I had to make a choice :L  
Rosalia, it's cool, it's an old song I didn't think many people would know anyway, it was just for the lyrics really :) the song itself is "Love Will Tear Us Apart" by Joy Division, if anyone's wondering, although I think Clive would have covered the Fall Out boy (who just got back together yayay ^.^) version :)  
Lolidge19, as a matter of fact I am, quite a big one too haha :D x  
Starstar :3 I have NO IDEA! I think it might be because it's all squidgy and stuff, but I honestly do not know :') OOC means out of character though, like, Flora swearing would be out of character, or something like that :)  
AllTimeLol and Ayasumi (Aya.. Like in Mad Father.. *shivers because just watched it again and has convinced herself there's a chainsaw murderer in her kitchen*) this is for yooou ~nellen :3 xx**

* * *

Clive deliberately took the longest way home that night, he still had a lot on his mind. There was something wrong with Flora, he knew that, and it was definitely Mark's fault. Now whether it was to do with the whole abusive past or not, he still wasn't quite sure.  
He also knew that she was annoyed about him and the other girls at the Benbow, which made him wonder if she liked him a bit more than she let on.  
He got these thoughts a lot, but he didn't mind. He just hoped she couldn't tell what he was thinking about.  
He had a habit of beaming like an idiot when he daydreamed about life with Flora, about what they could be. Sometimes the feelings these sparked got a bit much for him, the animalistic 'urges' to protect her and keep her safe occasionally even scaring him, especially in unprovoked circumstances.  
All he wanted to do was hold her in his arms and kiss her until his lips couldn't kiss her anymore. To look after her, and comfort her, and be there for her when she needed someone.

All he wanted, was her.

And she didn't want him.

* * *

He should have known she'd be cross, it was pretty late after all.  
He just didn't expect her to be so upset.

"I'm surprised you came home," she spat, regarding him with narrowed eyes, "I thought you'd have gone home with one of those floozies at the pub."  
"Bit harsh really, they were just being friendly," he shrugged, but she was no where near finished.  
"What, so feeling you up through your shirt and kissing your cheek and wrapping their long whorey legs around you is just being friendly is it?"  
"Woah. I don't know what your issue is, but please, don't make this into a thing. I didn't ask them to do that."  
"You didn't try very hard to stop them though did you?" She muttered, cheeks flushing angrily. She hadn't planned many counter-arguments for this, she really hadn't expected him to come home.  
"It's very hard to fend of a horde of drunk women single handedly whilst remaining a gentleman, you know," he replied matter-of-factly, causing her to fall silent as she brooded over a retaliation.  
"I didn't like them anyways, they weren't very nice," he added quickly, giving her the smallest of reassuring smiles.  
"They were very pretty though, one of them had to be a model surely." Anger still lingered in her voice, although she was slightly less aggressive this time.  
"It was all makeup, they had orange lines under their chins, I'm not even joking," he gave a short hollow laugh, drawing an imaginary line across Flora's neck with his fingertip. His brow furrowed slightly when she flinched, but he shrugged it off, inspecting the end of his fingernail.  
"Um, I didn't, the makeup thing wasn't meant to be offensive or anything..." he mumbled, wiping the foundation off on his jeans. "Yours isn't noticeable though, you look naturally pretty, these girls had been tangoed or something."  
He stopped again, taking both of her hands in his own as she began go cry.  
"You're beautiful, with or without makeup," Clive whispered, gently brushing away her tears with his thumbs. He frowned again as he found yet more makeup on his hands, a horrified gasp escaping his lips when he noticed the spot that he'd wiped it from.

A large, purple bruise had blossomed around her eye, and the makeup had kept it well hidden. But now the makeup was gone, and Clive could clearly see the extent of the girl's 'relationship issues'.

"Did Mark do this to you?" The boy growled, all traces of kindness gone.  
"Yes," Flora squeaked, cowering in fear, "but, it was, I deserved it!"  
"Flora, no one deserves this," the boy sighed, raking his fingers through his hair, "no one except him. Has he hit you anywhere else?"  
She nodded, slowly lifting up the bottom of her shirt to reveal a pattern of bruises. She tugged on her sleeve, using the corner to clean away the rest of the makeup, and tied her hair back into its regular ponytail.  
Clive's jaw dropped, a glint of anger flashing in his eyes.

"I'll kill him," he muttered, "I'll bloody kill him."


	41. Chapter 41

**Hallo, I'm returning with another double upload (probably the last double one for a while though) despite the fact that, as predicted, I have caught up with the writing I have and will have to start writing to a better schedule..  
The main reason for double uploading anyway is because this is SUPER short and I didn't think it'd be fair to just expect this to do for like the next 3 days :L  
The reason for not having much done even though I've had plenty of late nights (when I'm more creative and do most of my writing which is pretty weird) is because I kinda got caught up in my Mad Father fic :L Rosalia found it :D and Szayel's Angel I do love a bit of Dio haha ;) Ib's cool too, but I didn't quite like it as much as MF, I got confused too quickly, even just watching someone else play (although I did like Garry, he seemed nice :))  
Point is, nellens are not good multitaskers.  
I'll reply to the rest of the reviews in the next one, didn't want this getting too long with a short chapter :) ~nellen  
**

* * *

"No, don't, he didn't mean-"  
"I don't care what he meant, Flora nobody treats you like this and gets away with it. He'll rot in jail for this, trust me."  
"Like you will if you do anything about it!" She yelled, breaking down in a heap of tears onto the floor.  
Clive dropped to his knees beside her, a little gobsmacked at her outburst.  
"You-you'll only make things worse," Flora sobbed, allowing him to wrap his arms around her shaking body, "he-he'll kill you, or me, or both, and I can't lose you!"  
"And I can't lose you," the boy whispered, squeezing her shoulders and nuzzling into her side. "I love you. I always have. I could just never find the words to say it."  
"Oh Clive," she sighed, wiping her eyes on her sleeve, "Clive, Clive, Clive. You know what? I love you too. I always have. It's just, Mark. I can't do this anymore. I can't pretend, I can't play games. Clive I can't do this I'm sorry, I, I really like you, but, Mark, agh-" she cried weakly, unwrapping herself from his arms.  
"I'm sorry. Maybe one day we can make it work, but, I'm just not, I can't."  
She ran off upstairs after that, leaving him there all alone and confused, heartbroken yet still hopeful.  
_"Maybe one day we can make it work..."_


	42. Chapter 42

**Ready? Okay!**

**Szayel's Angel (always paranoid I've spelled this wrong even though I've checked a gazillion times) thank you, it's always nice to have new reviewers as well as my other buddies, I'm glad you're enjoying it and I hope you'll stick around :)**  
**Same goes to Anastasia Dove, who I still can't believe actually reviewed this (I absolutely loved What Have You Done?! and Iridescent :D)**  
***hugs* AllTimeLol, it wasn't a bother haha :)**  
**I think there is a five hour difference yeah Rosalia, but I'm not very good with my own time let alone other continents haha, and thanks for your reviews on the MF fic too! :3 x**  
**Starstar you're adorable. Your debt is forgiven xD**  
**Lolidge19 I shall check out your fanfics, it's about time I did some reading on here as well as writing :) (and reading irl haha, anyone else read Cloud Atlas? I'm thirty pages in and a little confused :L)**  
**HOLD THY HORSES AYASUMI! There is a time and a place for violence, and that is a few chapters away ;) *not spoiler because might change haha***  
**Thelostcullengirl it's fine haha, and I will keep writing, it's fun ^.^**  
**Triple C long time no see! Ahh I missed you buddy :3 Haha it's okay though, and, like I said to Ayasumi, there's always a possibility ;-)**

**Righteo, I'm off, got more writing to catch up on and things to read and homework to do (seriously when will I use trigonometry outside of school ever?)**  
**Such fun, much love ~nellen :) xx**

* * *

Clive lay in his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. He shivered as the cool night breeze drifted in through the open window, tightening the blankets around his body.  
He couldn't sleep, he just couldn't. He kept tossing and turning and thinking about what she had said, until the blankets lay in a heap on the floor and he had to reach them again, or they tangled around him so he couldn't breathe.  
Breathing. He could hear it, and not just his own.  
Flora was crying.

"Flora," he whispered, just loud enough for her to hear, "Flora it's me. Are you alright?"  
"No."  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
"No."  
"Okay."

"Clive," Flora whispered, not long after their exchange, "Clive it's me. I was lying. I want to talk about it."  
"Oh, sure," he replied, "what's wrong flower?"  
He hadn't meant to say flower, but he was too sleepy to correct himself, and she didn't seem to mind.  
"I keep thinking about what we said."  
"Same here."  
"I want to leave Mark but I'm scared."  
"Call the police, I'll even go to the station with you. I promise you, they can help."  
"They can't, he's a brilliant liar."  
"Just... Talk to him... Tell him that it's not working, maybe he'll move on."  
"Maybe."  
"Flora, just be careful."  
"I will."  
"Good."  
"Are you alright Clive?"  
"No, I'm half left."  
"Ha bloody ha. You know they say people who joke all the time are just trying to hide their fears and insecurities behind laughter."  
"You know they're often right, these people. I am insecure. I am scared. But I do like laughing."  
"I'd get up to hug you but I'm comfy and it's cold outside my bed. Give yourself a hug and I'll give myself a hug and we can pretend we're hugging each other."

Clive grinned, retracting his arms from the bars of the headboard he was playing with and wrapping them around himself.  
"This is weird, also comforting, and I'm not sure how to feel."  
"Same here," Flora smiled, hugging her knees to her chest, "this is fun. We should do these late night whispering self hugging things more often."

"I'd like that."

"Me too."


	43. Chapter 43

**So like an hour after posting the last chapter, I magically got my creative spark back (and discovered a few of the prewritten chapters I had hidden away in case I decided to use them), and it turns out I'm back on target yayay ^.^  
I'm still gonna keep them to single uploads for now though, I mean some of them are short even for me, but I don't want to get too cocky too quickly, because I am well aware I probably will fall victim to multiple distractions in the near future (we're writing and rewriting fairy tales in English which is like my dream task :3) and this is a thing that might probably happen again.. Sorry about this, I'm not losing interest or anything (you guys keep me wanting to write :)), I'm just very very bad with time handling and procrastination and things :L  
Being half left is just an expression Starstar x) I don't think I could bring myself to cut Clive in half ;_;  
I'll be your friend Kriscrable ^_^ Even though I'm a girl haha x)  
Szayel's Angel, it's cool aha, I'm just one of those people who will stare at a word for hours like 'I have spelled this right.. Right?' I get what you mean though, I mean who can resist a bad boy? Haha ;)  
Ayasumi thankyoou ehehe, means a lot :3 xo  
Maybe he was complimenting her Rosalia, but I guess we'll never know :P  
Thelostcullengirl you might not have to wait long... Just not this chapter ;D  
Alrighty, I'm done, enjoy the chapter, have a nice rest of the day :) ~nellen xx**

* * *

Clive woke up to complete and utter silence the next day, which alarmed him a lot more than he'd expected. Tiptoeing silently across the landing, he nudged open Flora's bedroom door with the tip of his foot, never looking in but always listening.  
There was no one in there, he was sure of it. But if there was no one in there, then where was Flora?  
She wasn't anywhere upstairs, a quick and quiet search had told him, and after a look in the sitting room, the kitchen, and even the garden, he soon discovered that she just wasn't there.  
After failing to find his friend, he decided he should try and hunt for a note.  
This was a search that also proved to be fruitless, a fact that only alarmed the boy even more.  
It was only after checking the messages on the phone and a second search of the house that he finally had an idea that might actually be useful.  
"Bruno!" Clive called, muttering _"my God I'm a genius,"_under his breath, "Bruno come here!"  
The dog ambled into the kitchen, looking equal parts confused and annoyed.  
"Right, Bruno, just wait there a sec," he quickly picked up the phone again, finding Luke's number and hitting the call button.  
"Hey, uh Luke, you know how you can talk to animals?"  
"Yes..."  
"Can you ask Bruno where Flora is 'cause she's like disappeared with no note or anything," Clive almost laughed at how crazy he must sound, and at the boy's reply of "I'm not your slave."  
"Please?"  
Luke sighed, "sure," and listened to what the dog had to say.  
"Bruno says a guy turned up to see her, wanted to go for a walk and a drink or something, oh, and can you not wake him up anymore. He did not appreciate that. Whether Flora is missing or not. Well that was just plain rude."  
Clive scowled at Bruno for a second, then said thanks to Luke and hung up the phone.

"A guy turned up to see her."

Clive bit his lip, running his fingers through his hair.  
Only one guy would want to see Flora at this time of day.

Mark.


	44. Chapter 44

**Double upload again, I keep saying I won't but it's hard not to, I like getting things sorted x)  
Yeah my English teacher's pretty fly haha, but A Raisin In the Sun doesn't sound tooo bad Rosalia :)  
Starstar as soon as I read that I started singing Banana Phone and it was stuck in my head all day -_- lol xD  
I think everyone hates Mark Kriscrable, fo rizzle :')  
Also, quick warning:**

**SWEARS AND VIOLENCE AND GREEN DAY REFERENCES! SWEARS AND VIOLENCE AND GREEN DAY REFERENCES!**

* * *

Clive had decided to try and give Mark and Flora the benefit of the doubt that day, but at half seven at night, when the sky was beginning to grow darker, he was really starting to worry.  
He knew he should be doing something, he just didn't know what. He had no idea where they could have gone, or what time she'd be back, or what Mark could be doing to her.  
That was all it had taken, thinking about what that scum could be doing to Flora, to persuade him to go and look.

Pulling up the collar of his coat, his breath misted in the chilly evening air. He probably should have brought a jacket for Flora or something, he realised, but he decided he'd just give her his if she was cold.

He hoped he'd find her, that she'd be alright. He hoped he'd find Mark to, to give him a piece of his mind.

He stopped at the end of a particularly scary looking alleyway, as he heard voices, a man and a girl.  
Creeping around the corner of the street, he hid behind a skip, watching the blazing scene unfold.

"You're nothing but a skank, you know that? A dirty, scummy little skank. Clive can have you, you're worthless."

There was a slamming sound, and a soft whimper.  
The boy's eyes widened in horror, as he heard the girl squeak out an apology, and the man growling at her again.

"You know what? I don't even love you anymore. You don't even get to be a memory. You, are fucking just a pair of tits. That's all you've ever been to me."

Anger burned through every inch of Clive, there wasn't a single part of him that didn't want to kill Mark right then and there.  
But he guessed he'd have to settle for something else.


	45. Chapter 45

**SWEARS AND VIOLENCE! SWEARS AND VIOLENCE! (No Green Day references this time though)**

**Really hope I haven't taken it too far/offended anyone, and thanks to those other reviewers I didn't thank in the first of tonight's uploads (Szayel's Angel, Ayasumi, AllTimeLol and Ninja of Life), it's always very nice to read them :3**

**Anyhoo, enjoy the rest of your Thursday (almost Friday woohoo! :D), much love ~nellen :) xx**

**SWEARS AND VIOLENCE! SWEARS AND VIOLENCE!  
**

* * *

"You touch her again and I'll fucking hospitalize you, alright?" A voice growled, a hand shooting out through the darkness and pinning Mark to the wall.  
"Go home Flora," the same voice muttered, all too familiar to the frightened young woman, "run."

"C-Clive?" She whispered shakily, vision blurred by tears, "is that you?"  
"Go!" The voice barked again, and she didn't stay to ask more questions.

"Now I mean it, Mark," Clive spat, stepping out from the shadows so the other man could see his face, "if you go near her again, if you hurt her anymore, I will quite easily go back to prison knowing you're lying dead in a ditch."  
He paused, as the vile excuse of a man let out a loud hollow laugh.  
"What's that, you think I'm joking?"

Mark's eyes widened as a fist slammed into the shutter next to him, "you're serious? You think you can take me? Dove, I'm twice your size, what are you actually going to do?"  
It was true of course, Clive was a twig compared to him. Mark was well built, if a little shorter than him, stockier and musclier. But Clive was a good fighter, prison had seen to that. A few rounds in the underground, fight club-esque matches a few of the older prisoners had formed had taught him a lot.

"I bet you'll break twice as easily as her," the other man sneered, "and she didn't take much at all."

That was it, Clive snapped. There was a sickening thump as his fist connected with Mark's gut, and an equally disgusting crack as Mark's hit his head. Clive staggered backwards, feeling something warm and wet trickle down his cheek. The punch was returned of course, Mark bending double as he took another blow to the abs.  
The fight continued out into another alleyway, both men ducking and dodging as they threw punch after punch, until eventually it came to a gritty end.

Mark stumbled over as slightly bloodied Clive gave him a final kick in the shins, tripping him up onto the cobbled path.

"Now you know I mean it," he snarled, prodding the wheezing boy with his toe, "if you dare come near her again, well, this will feel like nothing compared to what I'll put you through."

And with that he turned to leave, slinking off into the pitch black streets.


	46. Chapter 46

**You have no idea how glad and surprised I am at how well that last chapter went. No idea.  
Ahaha Szayel's Angel XD  
Thelostcullengirl agh I hate that too, I'm really bad with certain noises (like, when someone scratches the car roof like my little brother does because he knows it will leave me in a twitching ball of weirdness -_-)  
Banana phone is a song Kriscrable haha, but Starstar might have a yellow phone too x)**

***pause* (Sorry, this is a pretty late update for me. Basically Dad shouted upstairs all like 'Hey *child's name*, the Hangover Part II is on, wanna watch it?' and I was like 'pfft yeah' and so I went to watch the Hangover avec ma mere and mon pere, and then ate some toast and enjoyed an hour and three-quarters equal parts creased and embarrassed.. So.. Yeah.. My bad.. [also somebody please send me Bradley Cooper for my birthday. Please.]) *resume***

**I know how you feel Rosalia, just after the last upload I suddenly remembered I had to read 80 pages of this book for book club (not nerdy. not at all *shifty eyes*) and so I had to cram read the entire thing, which turned out to be pointless because the teacher wasn't even there -_-**  
**Hope you got your projects sorted though ^_^**  
**Starstar it's cool haha, my iPod's the same sometimes, I'll always know it's you x)**  
**I get the feeling Ayasumi will like this chapter. Just a... an author's hunch ;)**

**DONE. Also mildly hyper. Much love, munchkins ~nellen :3 xx**

* * *

"Clive? Clive! I was so worried, are you alright? Did he hurt you? Oh goodness you're bleeding!"

Almost without thinking Flora threw her arms around him, immediately letting go when he winced in pain.  
"I-I'm fine," he muttered, "just, bruised. He was about to slip off upstairs when Flora caught hold of his arm again, gently.  
"Please, just let me put something on that cut, it's pouring," she whispered, words catching in her throat as she carefully tilted his head for a better view.

It was a fairly small cut, yes, but bleeding profusely, as was another she had only just noticed on his hand.  
"Those cuts, I mean, let me put something on those cuts."

Clive sighed as she led him into the kitchen and sat him on one of the chairs.  
"D-did he, did he... Are you..."  
"I won," he mumbled quietly, cutting off the girl's questions.  
The room fell completely silent then, apart from the rustling of Flora searching through the first aid box for bandages of some sort.  
"Here," she murmured, gently turning his head again, "this will sting, I'm really sorry."  
"It's fine," Clive flashed her a weak smile, "can't hurt more than it did getting them."

There was a pause, and then, "c-can I hold your hand?"

Another pause.

"Wh-what was that?" Flora asked, sure she had misheard.  
"Can I hold your hand?" Clive repeated a little firmer, blushing despite the pain in his head, "I-I know it's stupid, but when I was little and I hurt myself my mum used to hold my hand and-"  
He fell silent as he felt her slip her fingers through his, and relaxed slightly when she gave them a gentle squeeze.  
"You're hurt," she mumbled, "and it's my fault. It's the least I could do."  
"It's not your fault, I only gave him what he deserved," came the reply, and another caring hand squeeze.  
"But you don't deserve this."  
"And you didn't deserve that."  
Flora closed her eyes, as his finger gently brushed the fading bruises down the side of her face.  
"It is my fault though, if I had just kept quiet and not gotten you involved then-"  
"Then you would be in a much worse position than I'm in now, and I would never ever forgive myself for letting that go on and not stopping it," Clive chanced another smile, hissing in pain when she dabbed carefully at the cut.  
"It-it's fine," he muttered at her wide eyed jump of alarm, "just stings a bit, like you said it would."

He squeezed her hand again, to reassure himself as well as her, and tried not to flinch as she finished cleaning up.  
She found a small bandage, and began wrapping it around the cut, making sure not to tie it too tight. Next came the hands, and the girl followed the same cleaning and covering process that she had for his head, although with no hand to squeeze Clive found himself gritting his teeth a few times to hold back a cry of pain.

"Are there anymore cuts, or is the rest just bruises?" She asked quietly, feeling slightly relieved when the boy shook his head.  
"Just bruises mostly," he answered as honestly as he could, "I'm not sure. I could take my shirt off if you wanted."  
"I'll get it, it's okay," she whispered, hands shaking as she undid the first few buttons. She eased the top over his head, slightly relieved to see far less bruises and wounds than she'd expected.  
"I think you're okay, it's just your face and your hands really," she sighed, running a hand down his chest. "Oh Clive, promise me you won't do anything like this again, not for me. You could have been killed, or sent back to prison!"

Clive just shrugged, "I'd do anything for you. I'd easily go back to prison if I thought it meant you'd be safer or happier. Dying for you wouldn't even need thinking about."  
"Clive... Why? Why me? And I don't just mean now, I mean the whole thing," Flora whispered, suddenly overcome with questions, eyes wide as she pleaded for an answer. "Why did you kidnap and no one else?"  
He sighed, shrugging, "I... I just... I love you. You know that already, but I don't think you know how much. Ever since I first met you, all shy and cute, I always loved you. I don't even know why, it was like instinct. I kidnapped you to protect you. If I'd hurt you or killed you with that goddamn machine, well, it would have destroyed me."  
"But... But if you liked me so much, why did you kidnap me?"  
"I just explained didn't I?"

"No, I mean, no," Flora blushed, shaking her head, "I mean, if you did like me, why didn't you just say? I, I think I would have liked you too, but, agh I'm so! I can't!"

"That's kind of why I couldn't just ask you," he chuckled, "I just, I couldn't. Clives and feelings do not work well together. I guess, I mean I know this sounds just so clichéd and stupid, but, when mum and dad, it was like-"  
"Like you wouldn't feel anything again? Yeah, when I lost my parents, I just sort of went... Numb," she finished his sentence, Clive nodding his approval.  
"Yeah, pretty much. And then I saw you, and how happy you were, and I just wanted to be that happy again too. Kidnapping you was a mistake, sure, but, I guess confused and angsty past Clive thought he could persuade you to be his friend eventually. I'm not really sure, to be honest, I mean my head was, I was in a pretty bad way mentally back then and-"

He stopped, Flora's lips cutting him off when they finally met his own.


	47. Chapter 47

**THE END IS NIGHHH! **

**Well not literally, there's another 4 chapters (inc. this one) to go, but, yeah. I've brought it to a cute little close at 50 chapters long, BUT (and this is a big but and I can not lie), there is most likely going to be a sort of sequel in the very near future. Which is basically an extension of the story, but I thought 50 chapters was quite a lot, and it seemed like a nice place to end, so, yeah :)  
I haven't managed to play Ib yet, Szayel's Angel, for many reasons (wimpiness and an inability to download things very well on the internet without trashing her laptop, no matter how safe the download is being the main two :L), but I do quite like Garry, so I'm guessing I'd get pretty sad with that :(  
The Professor Layton games didn't really affect me the first time (shocking I know), but I did really love them, so I decided to play them again, and that's when they all began to hit :L  
Unashamed to admit I cried at the end of Unwound Future. And Pandora's Box. Not Curious Village though, which was a bit weird :L  
Kriscrable it might be a British person thang, I'm not sure haha, Starstar covered the lyrics pretty excellently though xD  
Rosaliaaa :3 I think Layton and Luke probably just didn't know the whole extent of what he was doing, and agh I know! (o_o') that scene gets me every time . Also well done on that test, I'm guessing you might be a bit of a 'just go for it and pray you don't fail' person like me haha x)  
Nellie is by far the cutest thing anyone's ever called me ever Ayasumi, in fact that's how I'm going to sign off for this chapter :3 GLAD YOU LIKED IT :D  
Thank you AllTimeLol xD I don't know if there's a rehab for story addiction, but if there was I'd probably have to go a few times O.o hahaha  
Triple C, long time no C (C what I did there? C it? C it? ;)) ahh it's nice to have you back in my reviews again hun :)  
We're doing sound in Physics at the minute Thelostcullengirl, which means a lot of white noise and high pitched whiney things ;_; thanks for the review, and aw I bet they weren't thaaat draining hehe :P  
**  
**Think I've covered everything, ciao for now! ~Nellie ^_^ xx**

* * *

The kiss lasted longer than last time, Clive surrendering to it only seconds after it began.  
It was sweeter than last time too, gentler, and neither of them were in much of a hurry to break apart when Flora resurfaced for air.

"Sorry not sorry this time," she smiled, cheeks still glowing rosy pink.  
The boy just laughed, "good, because I've wanted to do that for ages," leaning in again, hesitating slightly, and closing his eyes as she had done before.  
He hadn't really kissed anyone properly in a while, and had forgotten how good it felt. He didn't really want it to end, and somehow he got the feeling she didn't either.  
There was a passion there, a spark, like something had clicked into place, and it was no surprise to either of them when Flora requested he stay in her bed that, so she could keep an eye on his cut of course.  
Clive fetched his blankets from the spare room too, curling up on the bed and waiting her. It was a slightly weird but definitely not unpleasant thing, he'd decided, and he pretended to sleep while she got changed.

He was a gentleman, of that there was no doubt, but even the most gentlemanly of gentlemen couldn't have resisted a few glances at her as she skipped around the room.  
The girl made sure not to directly face him anyways, which, while protecting her for the most part, did mean that he saw a little more than she'd've liked.

"No way!" Clive gasped, completely forgetting he was meant to be pretend sleeping, "Flora Reinhold's got a tattoo above her arse!"  
"Shut up!" She giggled, throwing a pillow at him and quickly wrapping a blanket around her waist to hide it. "It was a mistake, alright? A, slightly tipsy, bet was made on my eighteenth birthday. I think the less said about it the better."  
"Sure, sure," the boy chuckled, pulling the covers over his eyes, "what does it say?"  
"It's a song. Well, part of a song."  
"That's a weird tattoo."  
"No," Flora laughed, pulling the covers back from his face and turning around to show him. She had shorts on at least now, so it'd be a lot less embarrassing.

In small elegant letters, across the small of her back, was a short section of a song that Clive was sure he recognised.

"See? It's the first verse of Where Is My Mind. It was my favourite song for a while, and I guess for a drunken accident it's still alright."  
"It's awesome," he grinned sleepily, a grin that only widened when she slipped under the covers beside him.

"Whatever, breathe a word of it to Luke or the Professor and you are a dead man, Dove," she laughed, stealing some more of the blankets from his half of the bed.  
She yawned and closed her eyes, "night Clive."  
"Night Flora," he chirped, digging himself further down into the sheets. He closed his eyes, and waited for sleep to take hold, but all he could see was the tattoo on her back, and the verse that he began to remember had meant a lot to him in the darker moments of his youth.

_With your feet in the air and your head on the ground_  
_Try this trick, and spin it, yeah_  
_Your head will collapse, if there's nothing in it, and you ask yourself;_  
_Where is my mind?_  
_  
Where is my mind?_


	48. Chapter 48

**I've already tried this once today but my laptop was all like 'aw hell naw' and glitched the *swears a few times* up, and I had to restart it then it reglitched and argahsgahgehrghrhg -_-  
It's fixed now though, I think *sighs* :)  
Lolidge19 you are forgiven haha, I wouldn't have minded really, it's the writing that counts really :) *cliches ftw*  
I will take you up on that offer someday Thelostcullengirl, someday ;) I did really consider the whole Flora getting preggers thing, but I've come to realise that barely any of my writing doesn't end up with someone pregnant/injured/dead, so I might try and sway away from that, but I guess we'll see haha ;)  
Szayel's Angel I think I will get round to playing it eventually, I really want to get more into the story (I loved it, but I'm confused by it :L), and yeah, Pewdie and Cry will probably come in handy hahaha x)  
Starstar noooo :( I can't, I haven't got a 3DS, just a normal DSi, so I've had to accept missing out on Miracle Mask until I save up for one or something.. Same goes for Pokemon X and Y, which look fantabulous too :(  
Nope, never had to climb a rope yet Rosalia :P I think that might be an American thing, I think I might have done something similar once in middle school, but at the moment we're just skipping, playing on dance mats (which I keep falling off because I'm too lazy/my left leg is too useless to use both legs. Same goes for my left hand now I think about it, apart from when it comes to typing :L) and until now I hadn't heard about the new Layton game, ahh I'm so behind haha :')  
Kriscrable aww haha, well I'm afraid this will eventually :3 but there will most likely be something sequelish coming up, so don't be too downhearted :) Rosalia's from America too (right..?), but I'm not sure about everyone else :P  
Wait, where are you guys from? It's really weird thinking there are people in other countries reading this x)  
Until next time! ~nellen :) xx**

* * *

It took Flora a while to realise who's waist she'd wrapped her arms around during the night, and who's bare chest her head was resting on when she woke up.  
Apparently she wasn't very good at the whole 'my half, your half,' part of the bed deal, but she didn't really care.

Clive didn't care either.  
He'd woken up slightly earlier than her, but never moved or made a noise. She looked too comfortable and peaceful to disturb.  
"You're better than any hot water bottle ever made," she laughed sleepily, curling up closer towards him.  
He stretched and yawned, grinning somewhat smugly and kissing the crown of her head. "You're beautiful in the morning, you know. I never said anything before, but I've always thought it."  
"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself."

There was a moment of silence, and then, "Clive? Um, do you... Do you think we could just not talk about yesterday?"

"What?" He frowned, instantly retracting his arm from her shoulders, "sorry, I mean, yeah."  
"No, I don't mean like that," she whispered, lacing her fingers through his and pulling his arm back around her. "I mean, I just want to forget about Mark. Completely. I just don't want to go through all that again."  
"I won't hurt you, Flora. I promise that at least."  
"No, I know that, I just don't want to keep talking about it."  
"Oh... I understand."  
"You do?"  
"I do."

They lay there in silence once more, staring dreamily at the ceiling, enjoying each others company even without talking.  
Eventually, Clive spoke up again.  
"Would you... Do you want to go out for breakfast this morning? There's this nice little coffee shop at the other side of town a while ago, and I always meant to take you some day."  
"Sure, sounds like a nice idea," she smiled, nuzzling into his side, "just a few more minutes like this."  
Clive chuckled, as she closed her eyes and pulled the covers over her head, yawning quietly.

It was amazing how quickly she could fall asleep, he mused, awkwardly easing himself out from under her grasp. As much fun as he was having, and as happy as he was, his head still ached, and a few of the cuts were beginning to sting.  
Flora stirred slightly when he moved, and he quietly shushed her back to sleep, kissing her forehead and tiptoeing away.

"Ugh," he muttered, inspecting the cut on his head in the bathroom mirror. It wasn't infected, but it still hurt.  
He checked the rest of his face, almost pleasantly surprised by the lack of bruising.  
His eyes were both fine, Mark having failed to blacken them like he had Flora's, and his cheeks were free of dark purple patches.

As much as he hated the man, and knew not to talk about it, Clive couldn't help but wonder how Mark was now.  
He knew he'd won, that the other had come of a lot worse, but his mind continued drifting through all the possibilities.  
Dead would be too much to ask for, intensive care was a step too far, but everything before and in between was certainly enough for Clive.

Another smug little smile had worked its way onto his lips by the time he returned to the bedroom.

It was nice being the hero for once.


	49. Chapter 49

**I have braces now. Braces feel weird .  
I literally just got Mad Father Szayel's Angel, which I'm super duper looking forward to :D but once I'm done with that, I probably will go for Ib next (because Misao was weird and Witch's House terrified me :L) so I can look forward to that too :)  
I'm also currently forever alone, we can be together alone haha x)  
The silly thing is I never really planned much more for Mark after that, it was just like 'write him out, never exists again', Rosalia, although I might bring him back in the sequelly thing.. I haven't seen uberhaxonova yet, but I'll have a looksee for him laters :D  
I think the majority here are from America or UK Kris, and I'm guessing we're about the same age too haha :') I'm fourteen :)  
YAY POKEBUDDY! Ahahaha aw man Starstar, this is fantastic xD I'm not a huge shipper of any of the characters though (I think I used to ship Dawn/Paul, which was a bit weird. But Paul's hot so Idc. #NOSHAME)  
Awww Abitat Eco, I'm really glad you liked this :3 See you around:)  
Thankyou Guest, whoever you may be!  
Aw Triple C, I'll miss having you lot reviewing too :( But I think rounding it off sooner rather than 100 chapters later might be a better idea :)  
Ah, another phone writer I see? I feel your pain Lolidge, I did 4 hours worth of good solid writing for my Mad Father (which in a row is a LOT for me) and the app crashed and I lost all of it D: But I managed to do it all again in considerably less time, so I suppose it was ok in the end :)**

**Oh, and I passed 200 reviews the other day.. WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!**

**Now that's outta my system, enjoy! ;) ~nellen xx (sorry it's short though)**

* * *

"Where did you go?" Flora mumbled with a yawn, stretching out like a cat across the bed. The blankets twisted around her, a few of the pillows scattered on the floor.  
"Just to check on the battle scars," Clive replied, unable to keep the grin off his face as he tickled her waist with his fingertips.  
He'd never really seen her first thing before, and, now that he supposed he was allowed to, he appreciated it a hell of a lot more.  
"You're gorgeous, you know?"  
"I wish," she giggled, her cheeks glowing rosy as she pulled the covers back over her, "you are though. You've filled out pretty well, Dove, and as much as I hate to admit it, those girls at the bar were right."  
"They've got good taste," he purred, kissing her neck, "shame my 'lovely eyes' were only for you."  
"Could have gone home with any of them, and you still trudged back home to me," Flora shook her head in mock disbelief, still shaking with giggles.  
"What can I say? I'm a sucker for punishment," he winked, crying out weakly when she rolled him up in the covers and sat on his chest.

"Sucker for punishment are we, Mr Dove?"

"Oh yes we are, Miss Reinhold, oh yes we are."

Flora smirked, "well in that case, you can do the washing for the rest of the week. Including Bruno."  
Her tinkling laugh rang musically around the room, as she hopped from the bed and landed lightly on her tiptoes.

"Of course," Clive rolled his eyes, watching her skip out of the room to shower, "of course."


	50. Chapter 50

**And now, the end is here,  
And so I face the final curtain.  
My friend, I'll say it clear;**

**THANK YOU!**

**Thank each and every single one of you! I literally cannot explain how amazing this has been. This was the first (of hopefully many) fanfic that I've ever shared with anyone ever, and for it to have over 200 reviews (and nice ones at that!), 15 favourites and 20 follows is just like, I couldn't even imagine it getting this far. I can't do the whole AN thing I normally do, but I might PM a reply to your last reviews if I get round to it, I'm sorry, there'd be too much to cover in here, and I'd end up sad it was ending (I'm already listening to 'For River' from To The Moon and almost tearing up :L), when really it's a nice thing, in a way, because it's not a goodbye. It's a 'see you later' :)**

**I've really enjoyed writing this, and (sort of) interacting with you wonderful lot through reviews and ANS, and as completely and utterly cheesy and clichéd as it is, I probably wouldn't have done all of this without you :3**

**It's been a blast, I hope we all meet again soon, stay groovy!**  
**Missing you already ~nellen :) xx**

* * *

Clive hadn't moved by the time Flora returned from her shower, instantly staring at the floor when she did.

Wrapped in a very small towel, with her hair piled into a dripping wet bun, Clive only hoped she couldn't notice his bright red cheeks, or the tiny shy smile he was hiding behind a pillow. It was easy enough pretending to be macho and confident when she was playing along, but he was always reduced to a nervous schoolboy when she wasn't, stirring silly teenage feelings that until then he'd usually managed to avoid.  
He was sure he'd had a poster on his wall of a girl just like her when he was fifteen, wrapped in a similar towel, with similar hair piled into a similar bun, and similar water droplets running lazily down her tanned slender back, and, well, Clive had to stop there, for fear of stirring up more than he could handle.

"Done," the girl chirped, snapping him back to reality with a quick click of her fingers, "I'm gonna go downstairs to do my hair, hurry up and get dressed!"  
"Sure, sure," he called after her, rolling out of the bed onto the floor. Grabbing a shirt and a pair of jeans, he jumped back up, practically dancing around the room as he dressed. He fought his way into his jeans and pulled his shirt over his head, quickly running his fingers through his hair in the mirror. It would never lie flat, no matter how many times he tried, nor would it fall into any particular style, sticking up in it's own strange way.

When he was at least semi-pleased with the way he looked, Clive stumbled to the bathroom, and then finally downstairs, where Flora was waiting for him.  
"Ready yet?" She grinned, glancing up from her game with Bruno.  
A lock of auburn hair tumbled from behind her ear, and Clive smiled as he tucked it back into place, "yeah, you?"  
The girl nodded, jumping up to stand beside him and automatically slipping her hand into his.

His lips twitched as though to argue, but he quickly fought it off, replacing it with a giant grin, and wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "I love you."  
"I love you too, but I also love breakfast, and you've kept me waiting long enough," Flora giggled, standing on tiptoe to kiss his nose.  
"Sorry," Clive chuckled, "I've gotta keep myself looking alright, especially with a girl like you on my arm."  
Flora blushed, squeezing his hand and opening the front door, "you always look alright. You're definitely a lot better looking than... He who must not be named."  
"Well yeah, a nose is always a nice thing," he laughed, frowning as he finally realised what she meant. He shrugged it off when she giggled and leant against his side, "you're so cute."  
"You're cuter."

"You're cuter."  
"You are."  
"You are."

"Fine then," Clive laughed, bringing the argument to an end with a quick kiss on the lips, as they reached the cafe he had told her about, "I guess I am cuter."  
His, well, he supposed she was his girlfriend now, smiled with a satisfied nod, "yup," the bell behind the little wooden door tinkling as it opened.

Sitting at a table opposite each other, a bacon sandwich each and a pot of tea between them, they looked just like any other young couple on a normal first date.  
Smiling, laughing, holding hands across the table.  
They didn't care who saw, not even Luke, passing by the window arm in arm with Arianna (apparently they were back on again). The two of them pulled faces at him through the glass, and he pulled a fair few back, smiling and waving as Ari dragged him down a street.  
Flora laughed as her phone buzzed only minutes later, a "well done/we're talking later," text from her friend lighting up the shaking screen.

She slipped the phone off the table and straight into her pocket, there'd be time for texting later.

All either of them wanted to do at that precise moment in time, was to spend it with the other.

All either of them wanted to do at any moment in time from that moment on, was to spend it with the other.

* * *

**~J'ai fini~**

**(I really hope it didn't suck xD)**


	51. Replies to things :)

**This was uploaded, then something else came through, so I took it off for editing, and now it's back up. Sorry if this means you were double notified :L**

* * *

**Hi, sorry if you thought this was another chapter or something, because it's not. I've been getting a lot of anonymous reviews recently from a nice person called Someone, and I want to reply to them, and this is my only means of communicating with said reviewer.  
So, if you're not them, there's not an awful lot of point in you reading this, so.. Sorry again if you were alerted about a new chapter, enjoy the rest of your day/night/week :)**

**However,** I **_suppose_**** since you're here, you might want to read the sort of sequel I've got going on, perhaps? ;)**

***apologizes again for shamelessly plugging her own stuff***

**Anyhoo, anonymous reviewer who goes by the name of Someone, this is for you :)**

* * *

Well, I guess hello would be a good place to start :)

Thank you very much for your reviews over the past couple of days, they've really meant a lot and I'm glad you liked the story :3

I'm only going to concentrate on replying to the last two reviews though, if that's alright, but thanks for all of the others too ^.^

Anyhoo, here we go!

**Chapter 40**

First off, don't worry, it'll take a lot more than that to annoy me :P

Secondly, I do understand where you're coming from, but, I think Clive was like that because she _had _a boyfriend. That and the fact that, since I based his character a little bit on some friends of mine, that boys, quite often, are pretty blind to a girl's interest.

And the Flora thing, well, I'm sure she would have left Mark, if she thought she could. But, as I assume you know now, it was an abusive relationship, so she was probably afraid to even try.

And lastly, I think Flora may have had a slight right to be jealous about the girls at the pub thing. I mean, call me clingy or whatever, but I used to get a little bit jealous when my best friend (of the male variety) talked to other girls too, even though I had no intentions of asking him out or anything. I think it was a combination of her not wanting to lose a friend to, well, them, and also the fact that she did have feelings for him, whether she did or didn't show them.  
That doesn't _really_ excuse her having a go at him over it though, I suppose :L

Sorry if I sound kind of condescending or mean or anything, I really don't mean to, I was just trying to explain, because you raised a valid point :)

**Chapter 46**

THANKYOU! AGAIN!

And I know exactly what you mean, sometimes too many happy endings can get a bit.. Clichéd?  
Then again, sometimes a bit of fluff can be quite a nice way to round off a story ^.^

I do the movie thing too sometimes, but for some reason I usually notice editing flaws as opposed to anything with the content x)

**Chapter 50**

Thank you, Someone :D and you know what, I think Luke might have been my favourite too. Not to shoutout my own stuff again, but the sequelly thing for this is mostly about Luke and Arianna, except he's less sarcastic and a little more... *waves hands to try and form word* uh, I guess he's kind of sensitive, or at least more so than he is in here :L

And finally, this goes to you, and all the other reviewers out there (including the few I haven't got round to replying to yet, sorry!):

1. Thank you all very very very very very very very very very very very very very infinite very much! As clichéd as it might sound, they really do mean a lot, and are often the things that keep me writing! :D

2. YOU are an amazing person. All of you are, you're amazing people :)

3. I'm 14 and almost a half, and I still play Pokémon, heck, even Viva Pinata from time to time. Not to mention all the LEGO games that I own. You should never ever feel lame because you're slightly older than the target audience, and it's great that you're not afraid to be yourself :D

You're all lovely. Every single one of you.

Right, well, I believe I have done what I came here to do. Thanks again for the reviews, you wonderful lot :)

~nellen who is very grateful, and wishes you all pleasant tomorrows :3 xxxx


End file.
